The Fifth Year Mage
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: I got the 21st chapter up! It's getting better! Death Eaters attack Harry at home, and what is happening with him? New Powers, and new suprises along the way! All I can say is...SIR YES SIR! TITLE CHANGE! Now AU obviously
1. Dream

Chapter One- The Dream 

Disclaimer-Hi..umm, I don't own Harry Potter.  This idea is my own…though, I don't know how much of an idea it is yet.

          Harry hated living at the Dursley's.  His dreams, which plagued him, made life a living hell by night, but the Dusley's made it a living hell by day.

        Harry decided to try to sleep, even though he'd have the dream of Cedric.  He deserved the dream though, because Cedric's death was his fault.  At least, that's what he believed.

        Yes, Harry Potter was no normal boy.  He was a wizard, but not even normal by wizarding standards.  He had defeated the most feared dark lord, Voldemort, as a baby.  Not many people knew that Voldemort wasn't truly gone.  Just last year the Dark Lord rose again.  That was when Cedric died, and to Harry, it was all his fault.  Harry was expecting the same dream, but this night, something was different…

_        "Wormtail!!!"_

_        "Yes, Master?"_

_        "We must get the Potter boy before he turns fifteen.  You and Lucius Malfoy go and get him…tonight."_

_        "Yes, Master."_

        Harry sat up with a start.  He had to write to Dumbledore.

Sorry it's so short.  So how was that for a start?  Hmmm?  Wonder why they need to get Harry before he turns fifteen?  If you review I'll post the next chapter…Just tell me if you think this fic was alright.  Thanx.


	2. Strange Happenings

Chapter two 

Disclaimer-  Same as last time…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!  Okay, on with the fic!

Dumbledore,

I had this dream.  It's leading me to believe that the Death Eaters will attack me tonight.

HP

"Hurry Hedwig, this is important," whispered Harry tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and opening the window.

As soon as he closed the window he knew it was to late.  He already heard the Death Eaters downstairs.  Harry grabbed his wand and rushed down the steps.

"Well, well, Harry Potter," said a cold voice.  Harry recognized it to be Lucius Malfoy's.  "How nice to see you."

"I couldn't say the same to you," spat Harry.

"Well, we can't ask for miracles, can we boy?" said Lucius.  "You are just as stupid as your parents though.  They died for no reason the worthless…"

"STOP!!!!" yelled Harry.  He put his hand in front of him and pointed it at the two Death Eaters.  A red light shot from his hand, stunning both the Death Eaters. 

Harry looked pointedly from his hand, to the Death Eaters wondering what had happened, and praying Vernon hadn't woken.

_So, like, dislike?  Good ending for the chapter?  Yes, no, maybe so?  Just R/R.  Please?  Any flames will be used for marsh mellow roasting._


	3. The Dragon Heart Underground

Chapter three

Disclaimer:  Same as usual

Okay folks, I'm gonna try to make this a longer chapter.  For the sake of not being flamed.  I don't want to have to roast too many marsh mellows!!

"STUPID BOY!!!!"  came the voice from upstairs.

"Drat," whispered Harry, "what am I going to do now?  Oh, hey Uncle Vernon, I decided not to get killed, do you mind?  And what is up with my hands?"

Vernon came thundering down the steps.  The whole house seemed to shake as his loud footsteps resounded throughout the house.  "YOU STUPID BOY!!!"  he yelled.  Vernon grabbed Harry's collar and was about to drag him to the cupboard when he heard an icy voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who are you, you slime ball?!"

"Umm, Uncle Vernon, I'd like you to meet Professor Snape.  Professor, where's Dumbledore?"

"Held up in a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Yes, a meeting, and it's none of your business Potter.  You, put the boy down…did you use your wand on them?"

"Umm, no, not exactly.  I need to ask Dumbledore about that."

Snape eyed him, and figuring that he wasn't lying, levitated the two Death Eaters.  "Well, let's see, we'll send these two ahead to the ministry.  You Potter, take this floo powder and yell Hogwarts, Headmaster's office.  The password is Fawkes.  I'll be there soon."

Harry did as he said.  He stopped at a closed fireplace.  "Fawkes!"

"Ahh, Harry, we were expecting you."

"We?"  Harry asked looking around the room. 

"Yes, the other members should be here shortly."

"The members of what?" asked Harry curiously.

" The Dragon Heart Underground."  (A/N:  I decided that The Order of the Phoenix was overused).  "Now, what exactly happened Harry?"

"Well, it's sort of weird.  By the time Hedwig left, it was too late.  See, the Death Eaters were already downstairs.  Lucius and I started talking, well, he was doing the talking.  Then, he insulted my parents.  I got really mad, yelled stop, pointed my hand at them, and they were stupefied.  Then, Vernon came downstairs, and he was about to stick me in the cupboard again.  Then Snape showed up.  He took Pettigrew and Lucius to the Ministry.  Does this mean that Sirius could be cleared?!"  cried Harry in realization.

"Most likely, yes.  Now, tell me about your dream."

"Well, it's really strange.  You see Voldemort said that he had to get me before my fifteenth birthday.  Why?"

"That is something that will be discussed at the meeting tonight.  Ahh, I believe those are the members now."  There came the sound of footsteps and arguing.

"Remus, he has got to find out sometime!!"

"Sirius, now is not the time," said Remus opening the door.

"Not the time for what, Moony?" asked Harry.

"Harry?!  What are you doing here?" asked Remus.

"Death Eaters attacked, nothing more than that."

"Are you all right?!" asked Sirius, freaking out.

"I'm fine.  I'm here in one piece, aren't I?"

"Looks so to me," growled a voice that Harry recognized as Moody.  Right then Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Harry, how did you get here?"

"Floo Powder."

"I didn't mean that way.  What brings you here?"  he asked, reinstating the question.

"Death Eater attack."  Two more people walked in.  One was a woman with long blonde hair, the other a man.

"Hello Fletcher," growled Moody.

"Hello Moody, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Dumbledore."

"Hello," said Sirius then he said, "Arabella, you haven't visited lately."

"Hah ha.  I am not your girl friend."

Right then Snape walked in and everybody conjured a chair and sat down.

"Alright," said Dumbledore, "welcome to another meeting of the Dragon Heart Underground.  First thing on the list is what to do with the mage."

"Albus," said Mr. Weasley, "There hasn't been a mage since Merlin.  He was the last one."

"Well, now there is one, and in the room with us."

"Who?" asked Arabella Figg.

"Mr. Potter, please stand."

Methinks I'll leave it here.  So, R/R.  Tell me how you like it.  Good cliffie, bad cliffie?  Hmmm? 


	4. Gaining of Powers

Chapter Four 

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  (I think you get the point).

Dedication:  To everyone who reviewed…except those flamers who did not tell me why they were flaming…do they just do that for a living?

       "Harry, stand up please," said Dumbledore.  Harry stood, and walked towards the door.  "Harry, where are you going?"

       "Well, I figured you don't want me to know, so I was going to leave and…"

       "Harry, come here."  Harry walked back towards Dumbledore's desk.  "Here is our mage."

       Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he were sprouting wings.  "For once," said Harry, "I can't believe you."

       "Then," said Dumbledore, smiling, "explain the incident with the Death Eaters."

       "Well, ummm, it's the same way I blew up Aunt Marge in my third year, and blew up the telly, and dyed my teacher's hair blue, and made the glass in the snake exhibit at the zoo disappear…doesn't everybody do that?"

       "No," said Dumbledore, "now, tell us about your dream."

       "Well, sir, pretty much it was a conversation between Voldemort," nobody in the room flinched, "Wormtail," Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously, "and Lucius.  Voldemort said that he had to get me before my fifteenth birthday, and to get me tonight.  I woke up then, and wrote you…why does he want me before my fifteenth birthday?"

       "That is when a mage gets their full powers Harry," said Dumbledore.  "If I'm not mistaken, you shall get your powers tomorrow night.  You're going to need someone with you.  Getting your powers is a dangerous thing for the things around you."

       "What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.

       "I believer you remember when the Mauraders blew up the Great Hall?"

       "Yes," muttered Snape, "who could forget?"

       "Well, a normal mage would do ten times the damage.  Since Harry is prophesized to be more powerful than Merlin, who blew up a castle when he got his powers…"

       "Well," said Sirius, "I didn't think anyone could kill the Great Hall more than us."

       "Sirius," said Remus, "Harry isn't going to need anymore ideas."

       "So," said Dumbledore, "Professor Snape will be your guardian this summer."

       Snape fainted dead away.  "Wait," said Harry, "back up.  First I'm a mage, next I've got to live with…**_him_**?!"

       "Yes, you need a wizard around to help you control you.  This way, you can live here, and be under the care of the different teachers.  You see, when mage's get their powers, they're volatile.  Things will happen around you that you won't be able to control at first.  Your training will begin the day that you get your powers."

       "So, I'll get my powers tomorrow night, blow up the castle, and start training in the morning?"

       Most of the people snickered at his all-too-innocent tone.  Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.  "Yes, that's about it.  Anybody care to revive Serverus?"

       "I will!" cried Sirius.  A bucket of water appeared over his head.  It turned over and disappeared.

       "AHHH!!"

       "Ahh, Severus, nice to have you back in the world of the living," said Dumbledore.

                                   ***     *     ***

       "So, Professor, where are we going?" asked Harry.

       "First off, Potter, we are not in class.  Do not call me Professor."

       "Then…ummm…what should I call you?"

       "Sir."

       "Huh?  You want me to spend the summer calling you Sir?"

       "Or Snape, whichever you prefer."

       "Okay, so, Snape, where are we going?" Harry asked again as they headed towards the Great Hall.

       "Somewhere where you'll do less damage, and somewhere where muggles won't notice."

       "Which would be?"

       "Shut up."

       "Umm…where exactly is Shut Up?"

       "Potter, I'm warning you.  Shut Up."

       "Sir, yes Sir!"

       "POTTER!!!"

       "Sir, what, Sir?"

       "This is not boot camp."

       "Sir, yes Sir!"

       "If you're going to do this, at least call me…General."

       "Sir yes Sir!  Sir, permission to speak, Sir!?"

       "Granted."

       "Sir, where are we going, Sir?!"

       "No answer granted, soldier.  Now, shut up."

       "Sir, yes…"

       "I SAID SHUT UP SOLDIER!!!!!"

       "Sir, I must respond, Sir!"

       "Good grief," muttered Snape, "I wish he was this obedient in class."

       "Severus!"

       "I wanted to speak to Harry."

       "Sir, permission, sir?" asked Harry.

       "Permission granted.  But make it quick.  You'll be getting your powers in less than an hour.

       "First off Harry, why are you saying Sir?" asked McGonagall suspiciously. 

       "Ma'm, General Severus requests it Ma'm!"

       "Harry, well, I don't.  Now, I want you to be careful.  Do you want somebody else to go along?

       "Honestly, no, I've just about driven Snape up a wall."

       "Alright."  Harry saluted and marched over to Snape.  Snape just rolled his eys.  "Alright Potter.  We're going to the Himalayas."  Snape handed him some floo powder.  "Now, move out soldier!"

       Harry grinned to himself and marched over to the fireplace.  _Maybe I'll do this during the school year too_, thought Harry.

       He threw the floo powder into the fireplace, stepped in, shouted, "Himalayas," and disappeared.  Snape quickly followed.

                                   ***     *     ***

       It was five more minutes.  Five more minutes until Harry turned fifteen.

       "Potter, why are you acting like an idiot?" asked Snape, trying to make some sort of conversation.

       "Sir, permission not to act like an idiot, Sir?"  
  


       "Permission granted."

       "Well, you see, Vernon say that I go to St. Brutus' for Criminally Insecure boys.  (A/N:  I think that's it…if not, tell me please!)  Might as well put some truth into it."

       "I see…"  All of a sudden there was a blinding light.  It sounded as if the mountain was falling.  When the light went away, Snape saw that it was gone.  There was no mountain left.  They were just floating in the air.

       Harry had changed also.  A lot.  His hair was neat, and  had blond highlights.  He seemed to have grown, a lot.  He was now at least 6' 3", if not more.  He had filled out, and was not scrawny anymore.  His glasses had disappeared, and he was glowing.

       "Okay, ummm…Professor Snape, umm, Sir, what do I do now?"

       "Try to repair the mountain for God's sake!"

_Methinks me leave it here!  Can Harry repair the mountain!  His training will start in the next chapter!  R/R, please!  I could care less about flames…as long as they are constructive!_


	5. Discussion and Training

Chapter Five 

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  Okay, now that I have that out of the way…

Dedication:  Thank you for the reviews!!!!  Chapter five is dedicated to all those who have reviewed kindly.

Special Thanks to:

Potterprincess

Arizosa

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

Okay, on with the fic!!!!

"Ummm…how am I supposed to do that, Prof…I mean, Sir?"

"I Don't Know, I'm Not The Mage!!" cried Snape forcefully.

"Oh…okay, well, at least all the mountains didn't fall down…" There was a rumble, and the other mountains collapsed.  "Whoops…must have been unstable or something…"

"Just…repair…them…" hissed Snape through gritted teeth.

"Sir, yes, Sir! …Think…think…um, Reparo?"  Both mouths fell open as the pieces of the mountains pulled back together.

A few minutes later, Snape was able to fish up his mouth, and broke the silence.  "Well, I guess we better get back…Potter…Potter…POTTER!!!!"

"Huh…oh, yeah…I mean, Sir, yes, Sir!"  Snape groaned and they headed towards the newly repaired cabin.

*      *      *

      "Oh, good, you're back we were starting to get worried…well, you've changed Harry!" cried Professor McGonagall.

      "I have?" he asked, reaching up to push the glasses which weren't there onto his nose.  "Where are my glasses?"

      "You have no need of them anymore," said Dumbledore, smiling.  "Now, maybe you should get off to bed, your training does start in the morning."

      "Which I will have nothing to do with," said Snape firmly.

      "Why not Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

      "I want _nothing _more to do with him this summer.  You should see what happened there."  Snape shuddered visibly.

      "What happened?" asked McGonagall.

      "Well," said Harry, "it's weird.  First one mountain collapsed, and then, about a minute later, the whole of the Himalayas collapsed.  It was sort of funny…"

      "Was Not!" yelled Snape.  "You make the whole of the Himalayas collapse.  If the Ministry found out, you would have been in a lot of trouble!  Let alone me, for being there.  I mean, Fudge has a grudge already!"

      "Well, anyway, I repaired the mountains…don't ask me how, I haven't a jot of an idea on how I did it!  Oh, gosh, will I get in trouble for using magic?"

      "Most likely the Ministry will not find out," said Dumbledore, "since a Mage's magic cannot be detected.  Now, get to bed, your training will start bright and early."

                              *      *      *

      Harry woke up in the morning to his alarm clock.  _Wait,_ thought Harry, _I didn't set my alarm clock_.  Harry rolled over and looked at the time.  Six in the morning!  He had just gone to bed a few hours ago!

      Harry got up, muttering to himself, and trying to pull on his robes while half asleep.  It wasn't working very well.  He made his way down to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus sat.  

      Harry was trying to eat the Quidditch Q's, and not fall asleep, and was not successful.  His face landed 'splat' in the milk.  

      Sirius began to snicker, and Remus rolled his eyes.  "If I recall correctly, Padfoot, that was you every morning, no matter how much sleep you got."

      Sirius shut up.  "Would any of you care to wake him?" asked Dumbledore.

      "Oh, I will!" cried Sirius.

      "Not if it's the same way you woke Severus," said McGonagall.  

      "It won't be!" said Sirius happily.  He crept up behind Harry, and then yelled, "REMUS MARRIED VOLDINE!!!"

      "Huh!?" cried Harry getting up, "Congratulations Moony, now, can I go back to sleep?"

      "Not exactly, Harry," said Dumbledore.  "You have five minutes to finish eating."

      Harry groaned and cleaned off his face.  "Alright, I'm ready, where are we going?"

      "Qudditch pitch," said McGonagall.  "Oh, and you may like to look at the Daily Prophet."

      Harry picked up the paper.  The headline was 'PETER PETTEGREW CAUGHT!!! SIRIUS BLACK FREE!!!'  "Really, you're free Sirius?!"

      "Yep!  Now, I can help with your training, and Snape no longer has to be your guardian."

      "Now I'm awake, okay, let's go!"

                              *      *      *

      "Now," said McGonagall, "I want you to Transfigure this chair into a puppy; without your wand."

      "How?"

      "You have to figure it out."

      "Okay…"  Harry thought, and thought hard.  He said the spell, and pointed his hand, no luck.  "Ummm…any suggestions?"

      "That you get a new face?" said Sirius.

      This caused Harry to envision the chair flying into Sirius' face, and to his surprise, it did.  "Oops…I didn't mean to!!!  I just thought of it flying into your face, and then it did, and…"  He now knew how to make a puppy.  He envisioned a cute little puppy.  It was white, with brown spots, and long ears.  

      "Very good, Harry!" said Dumbledore.  "Now, try something else!"  

      By the end of the summer Harry could apparate, make fire from his hand, do any spell he wanted, and without a wand.  Actually, the only things he hadn't tried were the unforgivables, and he wasn't about to attempt those anytime soon.

      On September first Harry sat in the Great Hall, anticipating the arrival of his friends.

Sorry that I shortened the summer, but I kinda wanted to get on with the school year…especially the first Potions class.  So, R/R please; constructive flames if necessary.


	6. Recognition and Potions

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer:  I Do Not, In Any Way, Or Any Form, Own Harry Potter…I just write for enjoyment!

Dedication:  Thank you my wonderful reviewers!  Such as:

Potterprincess

Arizosa

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

K.B. Denzer

JANIBO

kc

puddles

pasha

Okay, now, I must get on with the fic…enjoy!

       Harry sat at the table, twiddling his thumbs, wondering what the reaction to his new…look…would be.  _Five more minutes…five more minutes until the they walk into the Great Hall…_

       Well, they didn't exactly walk.  Instead they bolted full speed in, yelling.  "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!!! HARRY DIDN'T GET ON THE TRAIN AND…"

       "I know," was all that Dumbledore said, smiling.  Snape rolled his eyes, and groaned.  

       "Oh…" they made their way to the Gryffindor table.  "Oh, hello," said Ron, "I don't believe we met.  Name's Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger."

       Harry looked at them, and began laughing.  Laughing hysterically.  They hadn't recognized him!  They watched with raised eyebrows, and looked at each other questioningly.  This caused Harry to laugh all the more, and soon he was gasping for breath.  

       "Are you alright chap?" asked Ron cautiously.  "Need to see Madam Pomfrey, or something?"  Harry began laughing harder (if this was possible) and was soon on the ground.  People began coming in, and they were all staring at the boy on the ground, who was rolling around, laughing like crazy, and crying.

       "Maybe we need to call St. Mungo's…" said Ron.

       "Don't be stupid Ron," said Hermione.  "Ignore him…are you sure you're alright?"  Harry had settled down some, but this only brought down another bout of laughter.  "Ron…on the other hand, maybe St. Mungo's would be best…"

       Harry had finally settled down enough to stop crying.  "Geez…Hermione, I never thought you were that stupid…"  He began laughing again.

       The two gasped in recognition of his voice.  Ron fainted, and Hermione was speechless.  Her mouth had fallen open, and she was trying to make some sort of sound, but her mouth obviously wasn't working.  "I'm sorry, Hermione, what did you say?"

       "You…you…you…."

       "Yes, me, me, me, what?"  Asked Harry innocently, as if there was nothing different in his appearance, and she was just having problems.

       "Look different," she managed to say, and then close her mouth.  She was staring at him, when she realized Ron was on the ground.  "Oh gosh…he didn't take it well…"

       "What do you mean different…I just added highlights, and my vision was corrected," he lied smoothly.  He had been told not to tell them about being a Mage.  

       "I guess, it just…surprised us…that's all, and…how are we supposed to get Ron up?"

       "Oh…I have an idea..." He slipped up behind Ron, as Sirius had him.  "RON, VOLDEMORT JUST PROPOSED TO RITA SKEETER!!!!"

"AHHH!!!!  Oh, Harry, don't you ever, ever, ever, do that to me again!" 

"Okay, next time I'll tell you that Snape proposed to You-Know-Who."

"That might be worse…what did you do to yourself?!"

"Nothing much…added highlights, had my vision corrected, nothing major."

"Uhh…okay."  He got up on the floor and sat down on the bench.  Harry sat down next to him, as Hermione had already sat down.  Everybody was still looking at Harry sort of funny, but none of them said anything.  Dumbledore smiled at him, and winked, and then the sorting began.

(A/N:  I am not poetically talented, and lack the skills to come up with a Sorting Song….Of course, I could try…).

"Come on and try the Sorting Hat

The wonderful Sorting Hat of Hogwarts

Because, because, because, because

Sorting is what thine does!

So come on and try the Sorting Hat

The wonderful Sorting Hat of Hogwarts!

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff, Slytherin,

I will sort you out because

You're off to try the Sorting Hat

The wonderful Sorting Hat of Hogwarts

Because, because, because, because

Sorting is what thine does!"

"Who showed the Hat the Wizard of Oz?" whispered Hermione.

"The wizard of whatsit?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but that was stupid.  The Sorting Hat must have been drunk when it came up with that song…it didn't even rhyme!" said Harry.

The sorting was longer than usual.  Harry figured it was because of the word that Voldemort was out on the loose again.  Fudge wouldn't budge (He-he, that rhymed, fudge, budge) in his stand that Voldemort had not come back, but there were already signs that he had.

"I have some announcements!" said Dumbledore.  "First, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is once again, Remus Lupin!"  Cheers filled the hall, except for the Slytherin table.  "Second, we are starting a dueling club, and the professor will be Sirius Black!"  Not so many cheers this time, except from Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  "Third, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden."  He looked directly at the trio.  "Next off, Filch wanted to remind you not to set off dung bombs, dirty the corridors, or anything else he comes up with.  Now, eat!"

"Aww man, Potions first class…yuck!" complained Ron.  Harry immediately brightened up.

"Oh, no…Harry, what are you going to do?" asked Hermione.  

"Nothing that I haven't done before," said Harry innocently.  "Now, I wouldn't want to be late for Double Potions with the Slytherins, so will you two kindly finish eating?"

Ron eyed him strangely, and Hermione immediately began to pack up the books she had been reading.  A minute later, the three left the Great Hall.  

Both watched Harry as they walked down to the Dungeons.  "You have something up your sleeve Harry, I know it," said Hermione.

"So do I," said Harry, and then he innocently added, "my arm is up my sleeve."

Ron immediately cracked up.  "That was pretty good Harry!"  Hermione glared at the two of them, and muttered something about 'immature two-year olds' and 'how they shouldn't be in a school if they were so young'.  Harry and Ron just grinned at each other, and continued behind her.

Snape, as usual, came billowing in, in a bad mood, and looking like an overgrown bat.  "Today, we will be making a complicated potion," Neville visibly trembled in his seat.  "For some of you, note will be extremely important.  It is called the _Comple Transformo_.  Potter!"

Harry immediately jumped up, and stood at attention.  "Sir, yes, Sir?!"  Everybody turned to look at him.  The Slytherins were snickering, and the Gryffindors were awed that he would dare to do such a thing.

"SIT DOWN!!!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!!!"  Harry sat immediately.  He was sitting straight up, facing forward.  Snape put his face in his hands.  He was obviously not amused.  Instead of deducting points, though, or even asking Harry some ridiculous question, he just began telling about the potion.  Everybody was taking notes, except Harry.

"Potter, give me one good reason why you are not taking notes."

"Permission was not granted, Sir!"  Harry was trying hard not to smile to himself.  He knew he was getting Snape into bad mood.

"TAKE NOTES!!!!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" said Harry, not in the least dazed.  Draco began snickering.  That was the straw the broke the camel's back, or in this case, the large overgrown bat's back.

"Ten points off Slytherin for direct disobedience!"  Everybody gasped in surprise, except Harry, who was diligently writing down notes.  He didn't seem fazed in the least.  

Ten minutes later they were supposed to start the Potions, except, Snape hadn't granted permission to Harry.  "Potter, why have you not yet started at all on your potion?"

"General Snape did not grant permission to soldier to begin potion, sir!"  Snape rolled his eyes.  

"FOR GOD'S SAKE POTTER, START THE POTION ALREADY!!!!"  Right then Sirius walked into the room.  

"Uhh…can I take Harry?"  

"Sir, permission, sir?" asked Harry, looking straight ahead.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!!!!!!!!!!"    
  


"Sir, yes, Sir!!!"  Harry marched out of the classroom, following Sirius.  Once the door was shut behind them, they both dissolved into helpless laughter.  

"What did you want Sirius?" asked Harry when he had regained his composure.

"Oh…yes, meeting of the Dragon Heart Underground tonight.  Your admission is tonight, nine, Dumbldore's office."

"Oh, thanks Sirius…better get back."

"Have fun!"

Harry marched back in.  Snape groaned, and Harry ignored it, marching dutifully to his seat.

_Did you like it…dislike it, funny, stupid?  If you think that it stinks, at least tell me why, cause then maybe I can fix it…flames are used to create marsh mellow fluff, yum, it goes great with peanut butter!  R/R!  Please!!!_


	7. Only a Marauder's Son

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: You know, the usual, I do not own Harry Potter.

Dedication: To all of those who have previously reviewed. 

Potterprincess

Arizosa

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

K.B. Denzer

JANIBO

kc

puddles

pasha

Fox

Cartooned

Cr1MsOn^D3v1l

clingon87

Naia

Margeaux

sons

      Harry showed up in Dumbledore's office at nine exactly. He took a seat, and waited. Tonight was the night that he was supposed to join the Underground. He had slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower unnoticed, luckily. People had been hawking him about his new look, and it was getting harder and harder to escape them.

Soon the room had filled, and the meeting began. "Welcome to another meeting of the Dragon Heart Underground," started Dumbledore. "Tonight is a special meeting. Tonight we will welcome one more into the Underground, Harry…Harry! Wake up!

Harry, who had spent half of the night up before running from the people flocking him, and the other half barring them out of the Fifth Year male dorms, had fallen asleep in his chair. "Huh,…oh, sorry Professor Dumbledore, didn't get any sleep last night…what were you saying?"

Snape just shook his head, Dumbledore smiled, and Sirius gave him a knowing wink. "Yes," said Dumbledore, "we were just about to initiate you." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "This is your ring," he said, handing Harry a silver ring with strange runes on it. "When we need you it will glow. You won't be going on too many missions yet, but we're not sure w hen you'll have to. When your ring does glow, you are to report here immediately. Everything will be explained then. Meetings will be told to you ahead of time. Understood?"

Harry nodded, and slipped on the ring. Dumbledore continued about various things. Death Eater attacks, new information on Voldemort, those things. Of course, Harry didn't pick up very much of this information, because, once again, he had fallen asleep.

"HARRY!!!!" cried Hermione, dashing to the table. "You weren't in the Common Room all night, and Ron said he didn't see you in the dorms, and…"

"Hermione…"

"We were worried sick! How could you not tell us that…"

"Hermione…"

"you could have been dead or worse and…"

"Hermione…"

"what if You-Know-Who had gotten you…"

"Hermione…"

"Or what if…"

"HERMIONE!!!!"

"Oh, yes Harry?"

"Am I sitting at this table?"

"Yes."

"Am I alive?"

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying about me!"

"Harry! You had Hermione and I worried mate! Guess you probably need some peace and quiet." He sat down and pulled out his schedule. "Let's see…not again!"

"What again?" asked Harry. Ron just shook his head, pointed at his schedule, and stuffed his mouth full of food. Double Potions again! Looking at the schedule, Harry noticed they had it everyday. But, as if to make this day worse, they had Divination right after.

"Did you finally realize how ugly you were and try to hide it, Potter?" came Malfoy's voice. "Or, were you trying to hide from Mudblood and Weasel?"

Harry felt his body sizzle with power. He knew that when a Mage got angry, they'd completely loose control of their magic. He had to concentrate on something else, quick, or there wasn't going to be a Malfoy. Harry scanned the room, and immediately knew what to focus his powers on…except it didn't turn out as he planned.

"What happened to the Slytherin's hair!?" cried Dean. Harry dared to look at what had happened, and turned his head slowly. The Slytherin's hair was dyed scarlet and gold. Snape was glaring disapprovingly, and Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"I wish I knew who did that!" said Fred.

"You mean you didn't do it?" asked Seamus. Fred, George, and Lee shook their heads solemnly. 

"Unfortunately, we didn't. Someone bested us with one prank!"

"I've got to get my books," said Harry, quickly hurrying out of the Hall.

Snape came billowing in, once again in a foul mood, and looking like him had just jumped in a pool someone had accidentally spilled grease into. Everyone was immediately in their seats, except Harry.

"Potter, kindly explain why you are not sitting, like everyone else." He was glaring down at Harry, as if he hoped he'd disappear. It was obvious to Harry that he knew who had caused the Slytherin's hair to change colors.

"Sir, permission was not granted, Sir!"

"POTTER SIT DOWN!!!!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" He sat.

"Today, we will be taking notes on the…Potter!"

"Sir?"

"Why are you staring at me?!"

"Sir, General Snape, Sir, permission was never granted to blink, Sir."

"Potter, you have permission to do what is necessary."

"Sir, thank you, Sir!" Harry got up to leave, and headed towards the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?!"

"General Snape, this soldier was granted to do what is necessary. It is necessary that this soldier leave, Sir."

"Why!?" People were beginning to find it hard not to laugh.

"Sir, I have a feeling that you do not want to have to mop up a wet floor, Sir."

"What?" asked Snape, confused. Malfoy smugly raised his hand. Snape gave a curt nod in this direction.

"Professor, Potter has to go to the bathroom."

Snape began to massage his temples, "Potter. Go to the bathroom. Then, come back and wait for me outside this door."

"Sir, yes, Sir!!"

After class Snape had brought Harry up to Dumbledore's office. He explained about what Harry had been doing in his class.

"Honestly, Severus, I find nothing wrong."

"But…"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for such wonderful obedience. Now, off to your next class, Harry."

"DO YOU MEAN TO…." Harry ran from Dumbledore's office. He had no wish to experience Snape's mental breakdown.

In Divination they were palm reading. "Hmmm…Harry, your life line…not, that's not your life line…that's your…no, it's not that either…"

"Ron…"

"Just hold on a second, Harry. I'm trying to figure out what this curvy line is."

"Let me see dear," said Trelawny. "Oh…very short life line." Harry mad a face to Ron. "Surprise in the near future…a perilous journey. This is not good dear…not good at all." She dropped his palm and patted his hand reassuringly. "Now, class, I'll demonstrate the art of fire-gazing."

They all sat down on a poof, unfortunately, Harry got closest to those stupid fumes. He hadn't gotten very much sleep because of the meeting, even though he slept through half of it. Pretty soon he had fallen asleep.

Harry woke up, ten minutes later, to Ron poking him. "Huh?"

"She asked you what you see," hissed Ron in his ear.

"Oh, umm, a Grim…I see a Grim. I also see great pain…" This seemed to lighten Trelawny's mood considerably. Harry sighed inwardly, and went back to sleep.

That night he decided to pull a prank at dinner, but not on the Slytherins, or Snape for that matter. This one was going to be for a certain Marauder. One who had nicked his clothes, and towel, when he went out to swim earlier in the lake.

He looked at Sirius, and envisioned his hair green and silver, in gelled spikes of course. Then he looked away, so as not to attract attention. When he was sure that Sirius hadn't noticed the changer, he concentrated on tying his shoelaces to his chair; using a binding spell to seal them to the chair. 

Then, Harry went to the extreme. He placed a curse on Sirius' robes that would cause them to disappear when he stood. The next five minutes were the best part of Harry's day.

Sirius reached up to brush back his hair, and realized that it had changed. He jumped up in surprise, falling face first over the table. It took him an eternity to get off his shoes. When he stood up, he seemed to realize that he was in his boxer shorts only, these clearly stated, 'I Love Arabella Figg' with blinking hearts.

The whole of the Great Hall was laughing hysterically. Remus said, "Who could out marauder a Marauder?"  
      Harry stood, took a sweeping bow, and when he came back up said, "A Marauder's son."

_Okay, I really hope you liked it. I played with the spacing a bit, and tell me if it looks better that way. Sorry that the chapter was so short. I already have an idea for the next chapter…I think I'll title it…The War. Okay, R/R, please!!!_


	8. The War

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer:  Alright…I think you guys have got the point…that I don't own Harry Potter…right?

Dedication:  I love you people!  You have reviewed, and reviewed, and are still reviewing!  So, it is dedicated to you folks!

Potterprincess

Arizosa

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

K.B. Denzer

JANIBO

kc

puddles

pasha

Fox

Cartooned

Cr1MsOn^D3v1l

clingon87

Naia

Margeaux

Alamarang

Halacanno

K.B. Denzer

Slinky

Sirius Black4

Okay, one more note:  I'm leaving the spacing as it is…I can't make everyone happy!  Now, on with the fic!

      Harry dragged himself up and into the Great Hall.  He hadn't gotten in trouble the night before.  Sirius had just laughed and undone the spells, and Harry had gone to bed satisfied.  Harry filled his plate, and was absentmindedly stabbing a sausage when a torrent of owls filled the room.

      Hedwig landed next to him with a letter.  Harry wondered who had owled him this early in the year, and didn't notice as Hedwig took off with the rest of his sausages.  He unrolled the parchment and found a short, scrawled note:

            **_This means war._**

      It was signed with a muddy paw-print.  Harry looked up at Sirius.  He was talking to Remus, and didn't seem to notice Harry's gaze.  "Hallo, Harry!" said Ron, plopping down next to Harry, and filling his plate.  "What's that?"

      "Oh, a note, that's all."  Ron took the note off the table, and looked it over.

      "You're in for it, Harry.  Sirius was a Marauder."

      ""So, I'm a Marauder's son.  I've got a few tricks up my sleeve…"  He was cut off when a curse hit him, and then a hex.  "What was that for!?" said Harry.  Girls all over the room were giggling and pointing.

      A Ravenclaw girl cursed him, and Slytherin girl hexed him.  Hermione came down, looked at him, and shook her head.  "Harry, I may have to hex you, because you're such an idiot."  He was about to respond to Hermione when he was hit with a curse from the Hufflepuff table.  He stood up to make his way to Sirius.  Harry had just left the table when he got hit with three curses and a hex.

      Professor McGonagall had just walked up behind him.  "Harry!  Why in the world is there 'Curse me if I'm sexy, and hex me if I'm an idiot!' written on the back of your robes?"

      "I don't see it, Professor," said Harry, confused.

      "Hmm…It must be visible to females only.  Who did this to you?"

      "I have one suspect," said Harry, "but you won't be able to get him in trouble."  Harry left before she could say anything else, and went straight to Sirius.  "Fine."

      "Fine, what?" asked Sirius innocently; too innocently.

      "The war.  I agree to it.  Under one condition; no rules."

      "Agreed."  Sirius shook his hand, and Harry hurried back to his table.  He already had his first idea, and conjured parchment, quill, and ink.

      "What are you doing, Harry?" asked Ron.

      "You'll see."  He began writing.  Ron looked over his shoulder and read:

            _Dearest Arabella,_

_                  I have a question I must ask you.  My dear Arabella, will you marry me?_

_                  Yours forever,_

_                        Sirius_

      Ron's mouth fell open, and he began laughing.  "C'mon, Ron," said Harry, "Let's go to the owlery, and then get to class."

            That night at dinner a stray owl flew into the room.  The owl headed straight for Sirius.  Harry choked on his haggis (can't blame him, after all it is lamb's intestines), causing Ron to look up.

      Sirius had just read the letter, and re-read it, and promptly fainted.  This was not the reaction Harry had expected.  Him to blow up, yes, curse Harry, yes, faint, no.  The 'thud' had caused everyone's heads to turn, and everyone was now intently watching.  "Ron, you don't think she…"

      "I'm not sure, Harry…"  Harry hurried up, and picked up the note.

            _Dearest Sirius,_

_                  Of course I will marry you.  I'd love to marry you.  I'll be coming to see you soon,_

_                  Arabella_

      Harry bust out laughing.  He bent down to Sirius; comatose form, and started singing.  "Sirius and Arabella sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love, here comes the marriage, and next there'll be a baby in the baby carriage!"

      Sirius sat straight up.  "Shut up."  Harry began singing louder, and all the professors could now hear.  "HARRY JA…"  Harry began yelling the song so that the whole Great Hall could hear.

      Sirius was chasing him around the Great Hall.  "YOU DID THAT!!! YOU ASKED HER AND SHE ACCEPTED, YOU…"

      "Ahh, but you agreed to no rules!"  Sirius doubled his efforts to tackle his godson, and pulled out his wand, but right then Arabella walked into the Great Hall.

      "Sirius!"  Sirius quickly hid is wand behind his back, guiltily.  Harry ran up to Arabella, and in front of the whole Great Hall, threw his arms around her.

      "Hallo, Godmother-to-be!"

      "Hello, Harry!  I see you've heard the news…though, who wouldn't with that on Sirius' back!"  Sirius immediately tried to see what in the world was on his back.  He held up a mirror, and read, backwards, 'Arabella and I were kissing in a tree, and now we're getting married!'  To make it worse, it was flashing in pink neon lights.  

      Sirius looked about to murder Harry, so Harry quickly changed the subject.  "I bet you two have a lot to do, so, I'll leave you be."  He dashed for the Gryffindor table before Sirius could object.

      Once again, Harry got a letter in the morning.  This one had no signature of any sort, and just said, 'Prepare for the worst'.

      Harry, figuring that Sirius needed no warning, went on with his next prank.  He envisioned a large bull's-eye on Sirius rear, and labeled it 'Snape's head'.

      The next thing Harry knew, Sirius had left the teacher's table, and was hit by a dart.  Sirius jumped, yelped, and pulled out the dart.  "Who sent a dart at my butt!?"

      A 7th year Gryffindor, whom Harry didn't recognize, stood up.  "I wasn't aiming for your butt, but I did aim at Snape's head."

      Remus had looked up at Sirius' proclamation, and was now trying desperately not to laugh. "Sirius, I seem to remember James doing that to you in the 5th year…or was it 6th…"

      "Not the bull's-eye again?!  Did you tell Harry about that?" asked Sirius.

      "No, did you?" asked Remus.

      "No…you had to!"

      "I did not!"

      "Did too!"

      "Not!"

      "Too!"

      "Sirius, he didn't," said Harry.  "I found Dad's book of pranks."

      "Those are used…come up with something original!" said Sirius, a bit miffed that he had fallen for the same prank, twice.

      "Ahh…Harry…" said Ron.

      "What Ron?"

      "Your robes…are…umm…"

      Harry looked down at his robes.  They were covered in little pink flashing hearts.  But, they weren't just pink flashing hearts, they were singing the valentine from Ginny that he had gotten a few years back.  When he turned and looked at the back of his robes, he noticed a flashing arrow, which said; BUTT TO KICK, pointing downwards.  There was also another sign, which said, 'I'M LOOKING FOR A GIRLFRIEND, WANNA BE MINE!?'

      Harry rolled his eyes.  "Sirius, you are soooo immature."

      "Do you know how many times I was told that by your mother?"

      "I don't want to know."

      "You're right, you don't."

      Three more days of pranks tore on.  Harry had gotten set up with a Slytherin girl, and had dumped her when he found out.  Sirius had gotten a surprise bath from Hagrid when he was in his dog form.  Every time Harry opened his mouth he ended up burping, and every time Sirius opened his, he began singing 'A Whole New World'.  Harry was stopped everywhere he walked, being asked for his autograph, and Sirius' dinner turned into dog food.  Harry had hired Peeves to torture Sirius, and Peeves was doing an excellent job…from troll boogers to Mrs. Norris' dirty litter. 

      On the 5th day of the War, Sirius approached Harry.  Simultaneously they said, "I propose a truce!"  

      "Okay," said Sirius, "you've proved that you're just as good as us at pranks.   I'll leave you be now; don't be surprised at the occasionally friendly fire; Prongs."

      Harry smiled at Sirius.  "Deal, Padfoot.  Hey, your going to be late, and…"  Harry stopped and looked down at his ring.  It was glowing a bright blue.

_Okay, I'll leave it here.  Sorry it's short.  Really, truly, I'm sorry!  Please R/R.  I'm gonna run out of pranks for later, so if you have any suggestions tell me.  I think that in the next chapter Harry will have to go on a mission…with a certain **him?!?**_


	9. The Mission

Chapter 9 

Hey, sorry it took so long…really, I am

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm bankrupt…sort of; so don't sue.  

Dedication: Potterprincess

Arizosa

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

K.B. Denzer

JANIBO

kc

puddles

pasha

Fox

Cartooned

Cr1MsOn^D3v1l

clingon87

Naia

Margeaux

Alamarang

Halacanno

K.B. Denzer

Slinky

Sirius Black4

Halacanno

Silvergirl125

Tabbi

Ice Fox

Amy

Luna Rose or Phoenix Child

Anja

Slinkimalinki

Chastity

Betty

Lily Evans 

Time Twins

Paul

Ninir

Panther

sons

Thanx for reviewing!!!  I love you people!!

     Harry stared at his ring, and looked at Sirius.  Sirius' was glowing also.  They both dashed to Dumbledore's office, using a secret passage that they knew, so they didn't have to play guessing games with the gargoyle.

When they entered Dumbledore's office, they saw that Snape was already waiting in a chair.  When he saw them he looked at the headmaster incredulously; his expression obviously said… 'THEM!!!!????'  Dumbledore nodded and motioned to two empty seats.

When they had sat down Dumbledore began to speak.  "I have a mission for you three.  This is an extremely important mission, and I want it to be successful.  I know that you three don't get along," all three stopped shooting each other death glares and turned innocently to Dumbledore, "but I want you to try your best.

"You see…Mr. Black put your wand back," said Dumbledore, slightly amused.  Sirius put his wand back in his pocket, and Snape smirked.  "As I was saying before…Severus don't even think about it!"  Snape slipped his own wand back into his robes and sighed.  "Now before that interruption, I was going to tell you three about the mission.

"This is the mission.  You three have to retrieve a girl."

"A what?" asked Snape.

"An example of the female species?" asked Sirius, "Don't you have plenty here?"

"No, no you two!" cried Harry rolling his eyes, "He's got to be talking about someone he's retrieving for the Order."

"Well, not exactly Harry, but you're closer than the other two…I said put those wands away!"  Sirius pouted and crossed his arms looking the opposite direction of Snape.  Snape did the same.  "Thank you.  Her name is Meggie, Meggie Faren.  She may be later initiated into the Order, but not now.  Her parents were Aurors in America, until Voldemort retrieved them as Death Eaters.  She wrote her own government telling them that they were Death Eaters, and they were arrested.  She's now to attend Hogwarts."

"Why don't you just send Harry?" asked Sirius.  "He's good with girls."  Snape snorted, and Harry threw the thing nearest him with his mind, Dumbledore's paperweight.  "Ouch!"

"You deserved it Black," said Snape's oily smooth voice.  "Just sad to say I didn't do it myself."

"Will you two stop, please," said Dumbledore, becoming slightly annoyed.  His eyes had stopped twinkling.  "If you would act your age I may be able to finish, and then you can get it over with."  Both nodded their heads.  Harry smiled; he was going to have fun on this mission.  

"Thank you.  Now, I can't just send Harry because there are Death Eaters after her.  Though I know he could probably take care of them, I don't need the world to know that he's a Mage.  If you two don't learn to get along," he said pointedly, "then I think I'll have to assign you more things together."  A look of horror crossed both Snape and Sirius' faces, causing Harry to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny!" demanded Snape.

"Sir, you…you…you look like Sirius, Sir…" Snape's face blanched, and he fainted.  Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You three leave tonight at seven.  Meet the girl at Times Square in New York.  Tell Severus what I've already told you."

"Professor," asked Harry, "What does she look like?"

"Muddy blonde hair, is what she said, and blue eyes.  She's somewhere around 5' 6" I believe.  Now, I believe you're late for class Harry."

"Where is Potter and Black?" muttered Snape to himself, inwardly hoping that neither would show.  To his great dismay, both came walking around the corner, and dressed in Muggle clothes.  He only to a second to glance at Black's, but when he turned to Harry's, he was surprised by the shirt.  It was a black T-shirt which said, 'Your village called, their idiot's missing.'  "For God's sake, Potter, where did you get that shirt?"

"Sir, some Muggle store…I think, Sir."

"Good gracious, Potter thought!" muttered Snape, but loud enough for them to hear.  Sirius was about to draw his wand, when something else distracted him.  He was staring at Snape, and looked like a codfish.  "Well, what is it Black?"

Sirius didn't say anything and closed his mouth.  Snape rolled his eyes, muttered something under his breath about how toddlers who knew not how to talk shouldn't teach.  The three walked down to Hogsmede in total silence…well, walked isn't the word.

Snape kept tripping over nothing at all.  Every time he fell, Sirius fell on top of him.  Then on the way down the path, Snape started to tap dance.  He finally got a hold of his wand and stopped himself.  It took much longer to stop Sirius from laughing.  Next thing both of them knew, the two of them were doing the tango, and Harry was rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically.  "POTTER STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sir….yes…Sir…"  He stopped them, only to have them ballroom dancing down to Hogsmede.  When they finally made it, Harry stopped them, and then apparated to Times Square.

Both Snape and Sirius appeared behind him, and looked murderous, until they saw the ruckus going on in Times Square.  Death Eaters were everywhere.  Muggles were dying left and right, and more where screaming and running around.  Wizards were doing their best to help the Muggles, but not much progress was happening.

Harry pulled himself together, closed his eyes, and imagined a barrier.  The barrier was separating Muggles and Wizards from Death Eaters.  After what seemed forever he opened his eyes to find the barrier just as he had imagined it.  He let out a long sigh, and turned to the two adults.  "What do we do now?" asked Harry.  The Death Eaters couldn't Disapparate out of the barrier he had created, but he knew it wouldn't hold them for long.  

"We let the Aurors take care of it, and find Miss Faren," said Sirius grabbing his arm and stepping over the dead body of a man.  Severus followed, shaking his head sadly.  He remembered quite well when he was part of the killers.

They searched through the Muggles and wizards, asking for a Miss Faren.  Everybody shook his or her head no.  Harry walked up to a teenage girl.  She had long blonde/brown hair that was braided back in a single braid, and blue eyes that seemed to know things that most teenagers shouldn't.  Harry saw pain and sorrow in those eyes, such as he had often seen in his own.  "Excuse me, Miss," he said getting her attention, "have you seen a Miss Meggie Faren."

"That would be me," she said quietly.  Harry was so busy looking at her that he almost missed the answer.  "And, who would you be?"

His palms were all sweaty, and he'd never felt like this before around a girl.  Maybe it was just the pressure of keeping the barrier there, yes that was it.  "My name's Harry, Harry Potter."  A look of surprise flickered across her face, but then disappeared.  

Snape and Sirius came walking up.  "I can't find her," said Sirius.

"Well I did," said Harry.  He was afraid to look her in the eyes; he had this feeling that he'd get lost.

"Oh," said Sirius, winking at Harry knowingly.  "My name's Sirius Black, and this is Severus Snape.  We're professors at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you…umm, Professor Snape, why are you in your underwear?"  Snape looked down.

"I am not.  What would ever give you that idea?"

Harry and Sirius were trying not to laugh again.  "Sir, permission to speak, sir?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Potter."

"Sir, you are, Sir."

"POTTER!!!!"  Harry smiled innocently and Snape took the illusion charm off himself to find himself in his underpants.  His underpants, which said, 'I love Minnie!'

Snape was beat read and ready to kill someone.  "Well," said Sirius, "how about floo powder?"

_Okay guys, I'm gonna try a little romance here, because people have been asking for it.  I'm better off with humor than romance, I'm not that gushy kind of person.  Oh well, there's a first time for everything.  Yes, if I progress in the romance, which I'll have a hard time doing, it'll be H/M.  Tell me what you think guys, and what house you think Meggie should be in!  Oh, and I'm having a bonfire, so I'll use flames for that._


	10. The Sorting and a Confession

Chapter 10 

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything, blah blah blah, etc.

Dedication:  To those who reviewed; kindly:

Potterprincess

Arizosa

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

K.B. Denzer

JANIBO

kc

puddles

pasha

Fox

Cartooned

Cr1MsOn^D3v1l

clingon87

Naia

Margeaux

Alamarang

Halacanno

K.B. Denzer

Slinky

Sirius Black4

Halacanno

Silvergirl125

Tabbi

Ice Fox

Amy

Luna Rose or Phoenix Child

Anja

Slinkimalinki

Chastity

Betty

Lily Evans 

Time Twins

Paul

Ninir

Panther

sons

Jacqui

heaths

chu

jinging

Lily Evans

hey

LittleEar BigEar's sis

Lady FoxFire

tima

Jeah

Jessica

Nibowin Black

AGTB13

Paul

Notes:  Meggie is not a Mary Sue…that'd make me sick.  

Becky, you wanted to know what an MST was?  MST stands for Mystery Science Theater.  There are mainly three types of MST's.  The more popular one is taking characters from the books, sticking them together in one room (or holding them hostage) and making them read bad fics.  These bad fics consist of horrible spelling and grammer, and situations they would not ever be in.  (Example:  Wonc upin a tim their wuz a boy.)  The second one is the original MST.  This is when characters from the book get a hold of the book, begin reading it, and start making comments.  The third is when you, the reader/writer, begin making comments.  I hope this helped!

"Well," said Sirius, "how about floo powder?"

"How about I…" started Snape.

     "I agree, Sirius," said Harry.  "Definitely floo powder."  (A/N:  Note, Snape is still in his underwear).  "You know, since I don't think Meggie can apparate, because that would be under age, and all that."  Snape was now fuming at him.  "So…uh, where's the nearest wizarding store?"  
     "Right down the street," said Meggie.  _Mental note, _thought Meggie, _find out who Minne is so I can total embarrass this man. _Snape, still in his underwear, (clueless I tell you) marched down the street, wondering why most people were staring.

     "Potter, when we get back we will bring this matter up with Dumbledore," he said.  "Now hurry up, I don't have all night!  I have 5th years in the morning!"

     "Again?" groaned Harry.  Meggie hurried behind the three boys (I was tempted to put toddlers), quickly catching up with Harry.

     "So…ummm, Harry, what does Professor Snape teach?"

     "Potions.  One of the worst classes, only beaten by Divination, where I get my death predicted."

     "Oh…drat, I signed up for Divination.  Well, is the teacher clueless?"

     "Well, I'd say so, cause I haven't died yet."

     "HURRY UP YOU TWO!!!!!" yelled Snape.

     "Yeah," said Sirius, "wait till you get to school to flirt!"  All of a sudden a sign appeared on Sirius' back.  It said **Proud carrier of fleas**, in Neo-green.  Then, on his butt, it said, **Insert foot here**.  

     "How'd you do that?" asked Meggie.  

     "Do what?" asked Harry.

     "Nevermind," said Meggie, muttering about how guys were clueless. "So, um, tell me about Hogwarts."

     "Well, let's see…there are four houses, and there's a Qudditch team for every house…"

     "What are the houses like, and how do you get put into one?" asked Meggie curiously.

     "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  There is a head for each house.  I'm in Gryffindor, and let's see, its main characteristic is bravery.  Hufflepuff is hard workers, and Ravenclaw is people who study a lot," Meggie made a face, "and Slytherin is evil.  Snape is the head of the house."  Right then the two men in front of them stopped.  

     "Here it is!" said Snape.  Harry inwardly debated whether to tell him he was still in his underwear, but decided against it.  Snape passed out floo powder.  "Okay, Black, then Potter, Faren, and I'll go last."

     Unfortunately when they got back, people were still eating dinner. (Or supper, or whatever you want to call it!)  Sirius appeared into the Great Hall, out of the fireplace, and one look at his back caused laughter to spread like wildfire.

     Harry rolled out of the fireplace, which surprised everybody.  They were told there had been an accident and was in the hospital wing.  Someone had some explaining to do.

     Next came Meggie.  Nobody had ever seen her before, and immediately whispers filled the hall.  Meggie brushed herself off.  Harry hadn't noticed what she was wearing before, but now that he looked, he was surprised.  She was wearing Muggle blue jeans, which sported a large hole in her right knee.  Meggie was also wearing a large Muggle tee-shirt which said, "Nobody's perfect, I'm a nobody."  She came over and stood next to Harry, looking around the Hall.

     The whispers were cut off immediately though when Snape stepped out of the fireplace, in his underwear, which incidentally said, "I love Minnie".  At first the Hall was silent, and then a few snickers started from the Gryffindor table, which soon turned into a dull roar.   Snape look down, and noticed that he was still in boxer shorts.  Professor McGonagall's face was sprouting a look of horror and surprise.  All of a sudden a chant started from the Gryffindor table, and soon the whole Hall soon joined in.  "McGonagall and Snape, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, and next comes a baby in a baby carriage!"  Even Dumbledore himself was laughing as both professors hurried to leave the Hall.

     "Well," said Professor Dumbledore, hiding his smile, "I'd like to introduce a new student.  Meggie Faren, will you please step forward?"  Meggie left Harry's side, and Harry flashed her a quick smile before she went up to the teacher's table.  "Miss Faren, would you please go try on that hat?"  Meggie, a bit puzzled, went and sat down on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.  The hat fit perfectly, and she was slightly surprised to hear a voice in it.

     _Let's see here, plenty of brains, just doesn't want to use them…_

_     Well, what's the point of using them?_

_     Don't talk back to me young lady!  Cunning, but not in a sly way…hard worker, when you want to be…_

_     When was that?_

_     Shut up and let me do my job!_

_     Then pick a stupid house!_

_     Fine…_ "GRYFFINDOR!!!"  

     Harry smiled at her as she came down.  The Gryffindor's were cheering loudly, and were quite happy to have a new student.  

     Ron and Hermione welcomed Meggie warmly, but Harry was immediately barraged with questions.  "Harry Potter, where were you?!  They told us there had been some accident, and…"

     Harry knew that if something else happened, he might have to tell them he was a Mage, but until then, he'd at least try to cover it up.  "I'm here, okay?  I'm alive, right?  That's all that matters.  Look, let's eat, cause God knows we won't eat in the morning when we've got Double Potions."

     "Eww…" said Ron, "did you have to remind us?"

     "Yes."

     "So, Meggie," said Hermione, "what good books have you read lately?"

     "Ummm, let me think…none?"  This was obviously not the answer Hermione was expecting, but Ron liked it.

     "Finally," said Ron, "a girl who has her priorities straight!"

     "RON!" yelled Hermione.  The two immediately began bickering.  Harry pointed at the two and rolled his eyes.

     "So, Meggie, you want a tour?"

     "Sure."

     "Yuck, Potions," said Ron as the four worked their way down.  Meggie was now wearing robes, but her hair was still the same.  "How much worse…nevermind," he said as he rounded the corner to see Malfoy. Meggie looked questioningly at the three. 

     "Look Mudblood, Weasel, Potty, and who is this; Potty's girlfriend Toilet?  I thought you were still on with Moaning Myrtle, wait, she's dead!"  

     "Watch out Malfoy, someone might turn you into a ferret," said Ron. 

     "Like who…" all of a sudden Malfoy was a ferret, and zooming around the hallway.  Crabbe and Goyle quickly split.

     "Who did that?" asked Meggie.

     "I don't know," said Hermione, "it wasn't me."  
     "Definitely not me," said Ron.  "Harry, what's going on?  Weird things have been happening around you lately."

     "I don't know what you're talking about…" said Harry quickly.  The two glared at him and Meggie's eyebrows raised.  "Oh, fine, look, I'll tell you guys later, after Potions."

     "Fine, but you better," said Ron.  "No lies."  Harry nodded and they went on to Potions.

     They were surprised by what they found there.  Instead of Snape there was Arabella Figg.  Snape must not have gotten over last night's episode.    Miss Figg seemed to have misplaced the notes, and without them, there was no class.  So, they spent the period doing nothing.  Meggie was reading from a book, which slightly surprised Harry, as after her answer last night, he thought she didn't like to read.  He came over, and perched on the back of her chair, reading over her shoulder.  _One of the most famous pranks ever played was when one of the famous Marauders turned a professor at their school into a student…_  She was reading a book on pranks!

     "So, Meggie," said Harry, "which is your favorite one?"  

     "I don't know.  You see, this book updates automatically, and I just got one in.  It had something to do with someone setting their godfather up…you wouldn't know who that was would you?"

     "Nope!" said Harry happily.  "Wait, now that I think about it…that was one of my better pranks…" They spent the rest of the period talking about the pranks they had pulled.  Once, Meggie had even shanked, pulling down someone's pants, all of the teachers at her school.

     Harry was enjoying himself, until class ended, and Hermione and Ron dragged him out.  They dragged him all the way to the empty Charms room, and Meggie followed along.

     "Okay, Harry," said Ron, "what's going on?"

     "Well…" said Harry, "this is going to be a big surprise, and please don't faint or anything."

     "We won't," said Hermione.

     "Well, you see guys, umm, I'm a…umm…Mage."

_I'll leave it there.  This may be one of my longer chapters!  Yeah!!!!!!!  Sorry about that outburst.  Once again, flames will be used to bake…in this case a cake, I want chocolate.  Okay, a couple of things. First, Meggie is going to be a prankster.  Two, Meggie has a dark past. Three, I have a question, when should Sirius and Arabella get married?  Remember folks, read/review._


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it…nope, wish I did…but I don't…just my luck…or lack thereof.

Dedication: You guys are wonderful!!!!!!!

Potterprincess

Arizosa—One of my top reviewers!!! Thank you!!

angela

Amy

perfect angel

Authoress

darrel doomvomit

Jigglypuff

Halacano

The Serious One

Becky

prongsjr

fairygirl

Bill Weasley

Em

snowwolf

Jarvey

Anon

Jamie Roberts

K.B. Denzer

JANIBO

kc

puddles

pasha

Fox

Cartooned

Cr1MsOn^D3v1l

clingon87

Naia

Margeaux

Alamarang

Halacanno

K.B. Denzer

Slinky

Sirius Black4

Halacanno

Silvergirl125

Tabbi

Ice Fox

Amy

Luna Rose or Phoenix Child

Anja

Slinkimalinki

Chastity

Betty

Lily Evans 

Time Twins

Paul

Ninir

Panther

sons

Jacqui

heaths

chu

jinging

Lily Evans

hey

LittleEar BigEar's sis

Lady FoxFire

tima

Jeah

Jessica

Nibowin Black

AGTB13

Paul

Jacqui

Mage of Fire

Zachariel

scrat

Katie Weasley

unamed

George Weasley

gigastar

aqualaria—You're the best!!!!! Keep up the good work on your own story!

Notes: Last chapter Harry breaks the news…this chapter reaction…and a little more…

"That's a good one Harry!" cried Ron, slapping his knee and gasping for air from his laughing fit. "You know, for a second I thought you were serious!" Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed something to Meggie that looked like 'immature'.

"So, Harry," said Hermione, "what's really been bugging you? Don't lie again…that wasn't even a thought-through lie! You could come up with something better than that!"

"Guys!! I wasn't joking! I am! Ask any of the memb…oops…" said Harry. He hoped that they hadn't picked up on that.

"What members, Harry?" asked Meggie curiously. "Members to what?"

"Umm…nothing…" Harry looked flustered.

Ron stared at his best friend, and then he realized something. Harry wasn't lying. "You're not lying, Harry…are you?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"That's absurd!" cried Hermione. "The last Mage there died 300 years ago! I read it in…"

"We know, we know," said Ron, "Hogwarts, A History!"

"Well, I don't see why you guys haven't read it!"

"Why should we!" said Ron, "you have!" Hermione glared, Ron changed the subject. "If you aren't lying Harry, prove it to us." Meggie was watching, interested.

"How do you want me to do that Ron?" asked Harry. 

"I don't know…what are Mages able to do?"

"Well…we can change into any animal we want, wandless magic, no limit on magic…I'm trying to control the elements…but I kinda set Snape's robes on fire…" 

"I'm telling you!" yelled Hermione, "it's not possible!"

Meggie spoke up for the first time. "Well, Hermione, what about The Prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" asked the boys simultaneously. 

Meggie began to fidget, almost as if hiding something. "Well, it is just a legend…" she said hesitantly.

"What's it say?" asked Harry curiously.

Meggie looked as if she were thinking. All of a sudden she cleared her throat, and began to recite:

"_Four there are_

All young and brave

All are barred

From things they crave

__

The mountains fall

His appearance changes

He now stands tall

And his power rages

__

One dark past

She fears to give

Powers she'll cast

With the first she'll live

__

Once betrayed

This young boy's bright

He comes to aid

And to the end he'll fight

__

The last is smart

Her power knowledge

In her heart

Is her loyal pledge

__

These four

They stand profound

The core

Of the DragonHeart Underground"

Meggie's voice trailed off uncertainly. Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron's nose crumpled up in confusion, and Harry's eyes widened. The mountains had fallen when he had gained his powers…Meggie seemed to have a dark past…Ron was betrayed by his pet…Hermione is full of knowledge. 

"That's just an old legend," said Hermione. "Professor Binns talked about it last year. He said that it wasn't true." 

"Well," said Harry quietly, "He also said that the Stone wasn't real."

"Well, since you guys don't believe me, you obviously won't believe this," said Harry.

Ron sighed. "Fine, prove that you're a Mage. Tonight, at dinner." Ron and Hermione left, both not knowing what to believe.

"Harry?" asked Meggie quietly when they both left.

"Yes Meg?" (Ooolala!! Nicknames already?!). He asked turning to her.  


"Can I talk to you tonight? Privately?" Harry smiled slightly and nodded, and they left side by side.

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do at dinner. Ron and Hermione kept sending him sidelong glances, and strange looks. Harry and Meggie kept to themselves most of the day, until dinner.

Harry had finally figured out what to do. Earlier that day he had gone to the library (gasp!) to look up Love Charms for homework. To top it off, he found the perfect one. Looking at McGonagall he whispered an incantation, and focused his magic towards her. Ron and Hermione heard the whispering and turned to their friend. They watched as McGonagall all of a sudden got up and left her seat. The next thing the Great Hall heard surprised them all.

"_Hey Sevvy you're so fine_

You're so fine you blow my mind!

Hey Sev,

Hey Sev!"

George Weasley choked on his potatoes, and Ron spit his drink across the table spraying Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Hermione turned towards Harry. "I don't believe you did that without a wand. Make Snape do something stupid."

"Such as?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Meggie, "why don't you…" The next thing they knew Snape was dancing the Macarena, McGonagall was square dancing, and Sirius was doing some Irish Step dance, kilt and all.

Dumbledore was smiling behind his long beard. It got worse. Flitwick began zooming through the air in a Superman pose, Professor Sprout was in a Viking costume and trilling an opera, and Dumbledore was singing Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall. Ron began laughing hysterically. "I…(gasp) believe…you…" said Ron when he could breath again. Hermione's eyes were wide, and she was looking at Harry in awe. 

Harry decided that he didn't want to get into _too_ much trouble…but enough that people would think twice before trying to mess with him at all. He waved his hand and everything stopped. "POTTER!!!!!!!!!" yelled Snape.

"Sir?!" asked Harry jumping up to attention.

"You…you…you…"

"Sir, I don't understand, Sir."

"Don't ask questions Potter!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The whole school was watching this exchange with curiosity. 

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "I believe that will be enough. Harry, come here for a moment please." Harry marched up to the table with a large smile plastered to his face. "Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, "there is another meeting tomorrow. It lasts all day. We are admitting new people, and there is a mission you are going to go on. I'll explain it later. You are excused from all classes tomorrow, and for the next week. The mission may last longer, but it shouldn't, unless things go overboard. Meet me tomorrow morning in my office at five."

"Okay," said Harry, wondering what his mission was. "Is there something else?"

"Yes, Harry, I want you to bring Meggie, Ron, and Hermione," said Dumbledore before dismissing him.

The Common Room finally emptied, and Harry was left alone with Meggie. Ron and Hermione had gone to bed soon after Harry explained that Dumbledore wanted to see them all. 

"All right Meg," said Harry, using his newly acquired nickname for her. "What's bothering you?"

"You see, umm, Harry, umm…well, never mind…" she said quietly.

"No," said Harry gently, "I want to know what's bothering you."

"It's nothing," Meggie whispered, choking on the words as she redirected her eyes.

"Look, Meggie, it's got to be something, or else you wouldn't be so upset!"

"No, really, Harry…it's nothing to be worried about…"

"Meggie, if something is wrong I want to help."

"You can't keep him away…"

"Who away?" asked Harry, touching her arm.

"No one…" said Meggie standing quickly and running up to the girl's dorm. Harry sighed. What had he done wrong?

"Ron," whispered Harry, "wake up." There was no reaction. "_Ron…"_ hissed Harry. Still no reaction whatsoever. "_Ron…there's a spider…" _Ron jumped out of bed at lightning speed, and dashed from the room. Harry rolled his eyes and followed.

He found the girls already downstairs, and after Ron finally got dressed, they left for Dumbledore's office. Ron, Hermione, and Meggie didn't know why they were there, so they were slightly surprised by the sight that met them.

"BILL!!!!! CHARLIE!!!!!! DAD!!!!" cried Ron.

"Umm…hi?" said Bill.

"Yes?" asked Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Weasley. 

"Ahh…good. I see you brought them Harry. By the looks on their faces I can tell that you didn't explain it to them. Well, we still have time before the meeting starts. Hermione, Ron, Meggie, you are about to become part of the DragonHeart Underground."

"But Professor Binns said…" started Hermione.

"It is real though Hermione," said Dumbledore. He continued for the next fifteen minutes to explain what was going on. Since Harry had already heard it before, he decided not to pay attention, and instead walked up to his godparents.

"So, when are you two getting married?" asked Harry.

"Well…" said Sirius. "We were thinking about Halloween…"

"What?!" asked Arabella. "You meant you were thinking of Halloween!" They immediately began arguing, and Harry decided to leave them alone.

"Attention!" called Dumbledore. "First on our list is to explain the next mission!" Everybody got into seats and listened closely. "The people going on this mission are Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Severus, Sirius, Arabella, Harry, Meggie, Ron, and Hermione. I know some of you are new at missions, but I will fully explain these to you later. This is a very important mission. As you all know, there is a large tour of all the Quidditch teams in Europe, starting tomorrow. Spies have led us to believe that Voldemort will attack then."

__

________________________________________________________________________

I think I'll leave it here, because I'm running out of time!!! Please give me more prank ideas…I'll explain the mission more fully in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. This was one of my more serious (not Sirius) chapters. R/R. Flames will be used for the usual…maybe pizza this time…


	12. Pairings and Preperations

Ummm…hi, I'm back…MY STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN FOR ALMOST THREE MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!  **Sobs hysterically** Okay, I feel better now…deep breaths…

Disclaimer…the usual…*clears throat loudly* TO ANYONE WHOM IT MAY CONCERN…I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Wood is a different matter entirely…JK!!!!

Thanks to all reviewers, you're getting too long to list…I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!

And now on with the show….

Almost there….

I always wanted to do one of these things!!!!

I have to get flamed some time…

Sheesh!!!!!!!!!!!!  Be patient!!!!!!

Now, ladies and gentlemen, the chapter you have all been waiting for.

Give me a sec, I forgot my next line…

Oh, yeah…

            The room erupted with noise.  "What do you mean?" asked Fletcher, "Why would they attack a place populated with that many wizards?  It's suicidal!!!"  Many of the people nodded and murmured in agreement.  

            "I have a feeling that Voldemort would not go kamikaze," said Harry.  "Attacking a large amount of unsuspecting and ill prepared wizards is much more like him.  Especially when the ministries are tied up and Fudge is in charge.  It would be just like him to play peek-a-boo with us.  He'll only show his face when he can risk it."

            "I believe that Potter's right," growled Moody.  "The coward will pop up as soon as he thinks we aren't looking."  There were mutters and nods of agreement from those who had disagreed before.  Dumbledore smiled, tempted to laugh at the indecisive group.  He waited until and calmed down, so that silence was the only noise that filled the small room.

            "You who are going will all be in disguise…except for you, Harry."  Dumbledore's face became very serious, and the twinkle left his eye.  "You, Harry, will be used as bait.  They will be more likely to attack if you're there, and we need to catch a few Death Eaters.  Now, you'll have partners, arrive at different times, and will be getting there different ways.  Miss Faren, I believe that you can apparate?"  She looked down and nodded in silent affirmation.  "Good, you and Harry will apparate there at five tomorrow morning.  Harry, you're there with your girlfriend Maggie O'Farin, studying modern-day Quidditch first hand for a report."  Harry had been startled that Meggie could apparate, but quickly got over it.  Simultaneously they nodded there heads in understanding.  "Sirius and Arabella will leave at six on the Knight Bus.  You two will be a married couple, Sigmund and Amber Brown."  A few people stifled giggles at the idea of Sirius walking around with the name Sigmund, and some muttered psychiatric phrases with a German accent.  Arabella just went into hysterics.  Dumbledore continued anyway.  "Severus and Arthur will be posing as good friends, Sunny Stewart and Art Westin."  Snape choked when he heard the name.  Sirius was laughing so hard that he completely stopped breathing.  "You will both leave at six-fifty tomorrow using Floo.  Bill and Charlie will go as brothers, Buz and Chad Wakefield.  You will be leaving at seven-twenty by portkey."  Dumbledore ignored their silent mouthing.  "Hermione and Ron will leave at seven-forty-five tomorrow by wizard's taxi.  You will be Hannah and Roald Gordon, a newly married couple on their honeymoon" (A/N:  **whistles and runs**)  Hermione blushed crimson and Ron fainted. 

              "You will follow the tour until you are called back.  If Death Eaters attack, you ten are in charge of protecting the wizards and witches.  Capture as many as you can, and kill only if necessary.  If you need to contact any order member do it telepathically.  Each pair gets a tent, which is the equivalence of a small house.  Any questions?"

            "Yeah," said Ron, "do I **_have_** to be married to Hermione?"

            "Dismissed," said Dumbledore quickly.

            "So," said Ron, "what are you bringing Harry?"

            "Wand, toothbrush, deodorant, clothes, candy, toothpaste, candy, broom, candy, extra pair of shoes, and candy.  Oh, and hair dye."

            "Hair dye?"

            "What do you think Sunny and Sigmund would look like with blue hair…all over?"

            "You're bad Harry, but I love it!  Wonder what 'mione's packing?"

            "Probably books, books, oh, did I mention books?"

            "True…Harry, aren't you nervous at all?"

            "No."  

            "Why not?"

            "Because I have been trained in the ways of Tae Quon Do, Kung Fu, and Chinese Checkers!!!!  Because Ron, I've done it before, and anyway, I wasn't that nervous the first time because I was too busy watching Snape and Sirius ballroom dancing…

            "You're kidding!!!!"

            "Nope…"

            "Meggie, what are you packing?"

            "Umm…toothbrush…candy…Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans…Chocolate Frog…I know I have a bag of gummy worms in here somewhere…clothes, oh, look, Halloween candy from when I was eight!!!!"

            "Ewww!!!! You don't actually eat that stuff, do you?"

            "Candy is candy…it may be a bit tough, but man, it sticks to the stomach and tastes good!!  Oh, there's my wand, new I put it somewhere…ohhh….forgot about this, candy canes from when I was ten!!!"

            "Meggie that's kind of…"

            "Want one?"

            "No thanks…."

            "So then they were tangoing and…"

            "More for me!!!  Whoops…I was wondering where my Cockroach Clusters were!!"

            "How old are they?"

            "Only a week…too bad, they taste better when they're a year old…"

            "So anyway, he walked around Times Square in his underwear!!"

            Ron stopped breathing.

            "Yummy, I was wondering where this Blood Pop was!"

            "Meggie, why is it stuck in your Potion's book?"

            "What better place to put it…it tastes better the second time around…want a lick?"

            "No thanks Meggie…"

            "You sure, if you just pull off that piece of hair…"

            "No, really, I'm rather full…"

            "So, what's your newest plan?"

            "Well, how about every time someone says the word Qudditch…Snape starts dancing around like a ballerina…"

            "But we're going to a Quidditch tour…they'll be saying Qudditch an awful lot."

            "And your point is…"

            "None."

            "Oh, and look here…I wonder how that Hot Tamale got stuck to my Divination book…Oh, wait, that's my gum…still tastes good!!!"

            "Ummm…Meggie, would you mind terribly if…"

            "No, here," Meggie took it out of her mouth, "You can chew it!"

            "Let's do something to Bill and Charlie!!!"

            "Okay Ron, let's think…."

             "Oh…I've got it!!!"

            "And if you don't like this type, I know I have a mint flavored piece somewhere."

            "No, really Meggie, it's fine…"

            "Are you sure…because I have Juicy Fruit somewhere too…"

            By morning both boys had plans for every member going, and Hermione was quite glad to get rid of Meggie.  "Hermione, I remember where it is now, check behind the bedpost!!!" called Meggie before she and Harry left.

I know it was short…but now I'll be able to update!!!! Hmmm…I'm in the mood for cake…but I don't have anything to bake it with…well, I'll have to see if I get flamed!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	13. Ministerly Mayhem

See, I'm back again…*ducks rotten veggies*  Jee, so glad you're all happy!!!!!!

The insane author is asking your opinion…this will prove I've really gone insane…should I, or should I not….haveDracobecometheirfriend????

Okay folks chapter 13, and I'd like to apologize…it is Tae Kwon Doe….Now, this time I promise not to do anything stupid before the chapter…even though Arizosa really liked it…

Get ready for some 'Sirius' Snape bashing….

            Harry looked as he normally did, but Meggie was completely different.  Her hair was black, and it flowed down her back.  Her eyes were now hazel and she was sporting a plaid mini-skirt, white tank top, and high-heeled dragon boots.  She would have seemed like a complete priss if it wasn't for the toilet paper trailing out of her left boot.  Harry was about to tell her when she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a crowd of people.  "C'mon Harry, hurry up!!!!"

            "Me…Maggie!!!"

            "Shh!!!"

            "But…"

            "Shut up!!"  Meggie dragged him through the crowd, shoving people this way and that, not stopping to apologize.  Finally they made it to the front of the crowd, and Harry saw why Meggie had told him to be quiet.  Rita Skeeter was interviewing Viktor Krum.  Harry was quite happy to notice that she was taking notes by hand.  "Oh, wow, I wish I could meet him!" whispered Meggie.

            "Can't be that hard," said Harry.  Right then, Rita Skeeter stood, shaking Krum's hand.  "Hey, Viktor!!" called out Harry.  Meggie looked at him as if convinced that he was crazy.

            "Harry?!  Is that vou?"

            "Yep!"  He and Krum shook hands.  "And this is my girlfriend, Maggie O'Farin."  Krum bent over and kissed her hand, causing her to blush.  The three walked away talking about Quidditch.  None of them were paying any attention to anything, enjoying talking and each other's company and weren't looking…until Harry walked right into Fudge.  "Oh, I am so sorry Minister," said Harry offering the short man a hand.  Meggie snorted and Harry kicked her.

            "Yes, sir," said Meggie, "Harry here can just be so stupid sometimes.  Just doesn't look!  Of course, he's usually stupid most of the time."  She smiled sweetly.  Harry glared at her, but quickly turned his attention back to the Minister.

            "I am really, _really_, **_really_** sorry and…." Krum burst out laughing.  "What's so funny!?"  This only caused Meggie to join in.  Fudge got up brushing off his suit, and stuck out his hand.

            "Yes, well, that's quite all right Mr…"

            "Potter."

            "Right, Mr. Potter…Harry?!"

            "Yes, sir."  Fudge was down for the count.  "Let's go…"  The three ran until they had burst into some sort of locker room.  Krum doubled up with laughter, and Meggie started crying and pounding on the wall.  Harry was beat red.  "C'mon guys…it's not funny.  I think I just killed him!!!  I mean, I probably gave him a heart attack or something!!!"  This only caused the two to laugh harder.  

            "What's all that racket…hello Viktor."  Krum just limply waved a hand at him and continued to laugh.  "And who are you two?"

            Harry took the space to introduce them.  "That's Maggie O'Farin, and I'm Harry."

            "No last name?"  
            "Oh, he has one," said Meggie, calming quite suddenly.  "Harry-I-gave-the-Minister-a-heart-attack."  This caused Krum and Meggie to start laughing again.  Harry, if it was at all possible at this point, turned an even darker shad of red.

            "It's Potter, Harry Potter."

            "The Harry Potter, wow…I'm the manager of the all the teams publicity…and…wow…."  His mouth fell open.  

            "Vhat are vou trying to do, Caleb?  Catch the Snitch?"

            "That's not funny," said Harry, "I nearly swallowed it my first game!"  This caused everyone to laugh.  

            "Hey, Viktor, we've got to go!" cried Caleb suddenly.

            "Oh…veah.  See vou later Harry…Maggie."  The three smiled at each other as Caleb dragged Krum out the door.  

            "Okay, Maggie…it's, wow, noon already…maybe we should snag some lunch and get to our seats…"

            "Sure, where are we sitting?"

            "Ummm…Top Box…huh?  How'd we get these tickets…wait, there's a piece of paper…It looks like Viktor took our old tickets and replaced them with these…cool."

            On their way towards the Top Box they noticed a very large and overweight man doing pirouettes down the isle.  He had a glare that nobody would ever be able to mistake.  Professor Snape was in full disguise.  He was now an extremely overweight man, who looked an awful lot like Dudley…  His hair was blue, and his eyes held an evil glare as he leapt over seats and bounded on tiptoes.  A brown haired man was running after him yelling, "Sunny, stop!!!!!"  But, Sunny seemed to take no heed.

            "Yes," said Harry, "it worked!!!!"

            "Is that Snape…"

            "No, that's Sunny Stewart…."

            "What did you do to him?"

            "You'll see."  

            "COULD YOU STOP MOVING AROUND!!!" yelled some obviously frustrated man, "WE'D LIKE TO SEE WHEN THEY START THE QUIDDITCH TOUR!!!!!!!!!!"  At the word Quidditch, Sunny seemed to speed up.  He was doing even more complicated moves in half the time.  

            "We better get out of here Maggie…."

            "You enchanted him so that every time hears the word Quidditch he starts to dance like a ballerina…"

            "Maggie, we better get out of here…it's gonna get worse…"

            "MOVE BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH A BLUDGER!!!!"  At that Sunny began singing at the top of his lungs 'My Heart Will Go On.'  Harry and Meggie dashed up the stairs as fast as possible towards the top box…only to find the Minister there.

            "Harry, what did you do to yourself?"

            "Oh…I added highlights, and I found that Muggle contacts work very well."

            "Well, it certainly was a surprise."

            "Yes, well, I'm…ummm…sorry about that.  I didn't mean to you know…"

            "It's perfectly fine Harry, perfectly fine."  Harry sighed mentally and made his way to his seat.  As soon as they sat down, they heard the booming voice of the commentator signaling the start.

            Harry thought that the tour was quite boring.  There were no matches or anything; it was just a bunch of players showing off their best moves.  He couldn't believe that he had to watch it possibly for a full week or more….  All of a sudden the commentator's voice brought him back to earth.

            "AND FOLKS, NOW IS THE PART OF TODAY'S SESSION WHERE ONE LUCKY AUDIENCE MEMBER WILL GET TO FLY AGAINST AIDAN LYNCH!!!!!  AND THE LUCKY MEMBER IS…DRUMROLL PLEASE…HARRY POTTER????!!!!"  There were gasps of surprise throughout the audience…shouldn't he be in school…

            "Huh?" was all that Harry said.

            "Get down there!!!!" hissed Meggie.  She grabbed him and shoved him down the first flight of steps.  Harry stumbled down, glared at her, and walked down the rest of the way.  

            Down at the bottom Caleb was hurrying around to find an appropriate broom for him to ride.  "Caleb," said Harry, "I'll just get mine…Accio Firebolt."  His Firebolt came zooming straight towards him.  "What am I supposed to do?"

            "Well," explained Caleb, "Lynch is going to do moves, and you have to match them.  He has ten minutes.  Then, you have ten minutes, and you have to do moves that he hasn't done."

            "Doesn't sound that hard."

            "Don't be too sure."

            Harry shook hands with Aidan, and mounted his broom.  "On the whistle…three…two…one…"  The two brooms rose into the air.  Lynch immediately went into a Sloth Grip Roll.  Harry followed with no problems.  Lynch did a barrel roll.  Harry snorted and followed.  Lynch did three loops, pulling out of the last into a Wronski Feint.  Harry did it without a problem.  Ten minutes later, Harry, barely winded, pulled out of the last dive as the whistle blew.  It was now his turn.

            Harry immediately started by standing on his broom in a surfer's position and causing it to rise higher.  Aidan followed.  Harry jumped up and landed perfectly on his broom.  Lynch did the same.  All of a sudden Harry back flipped off his broom, commanding it to go lower at the same time.  It flew under him, and he landed gracefully on top.  He then, still standing, went into a complicated dive.  Lynch, still standing on his broom above Harry, shook his head no, and the whistle blew.  

            _Show off._

            _Thanks Ron._

            All of a sudden there was a loud boom.


	14. Quidditch Quirks

Hi everybody!!!!  I'm back once again!!!!!!!  I'm sure you're just all so excited!!!!!!  This is now chapter fourteen, aren't you all happy…well…let's just not answer that.

Okay, the question that I put in chapter thirteen, at the beginning, has now been answered with a yes!!!!!  That means that therefore I will be instituting Draco in later chapters…and make him their friend…slowly.  Very slowly.

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!!!!!  I love you guys!!!  Ah, and Arizosa has broken the longest review record.  Probably also the amount I've gotten from anybody.

            The bang echoed throughout the pitch.  Everybody turned to where the noise had come from.  Those from the Underground drew out their wands…until they saw what had caused the noise.  Severus Snape, a.k.a., Sunny Stewart had 'gracefully' jumped over the last row of stands and into the pitch, causing what appeared to be a small crater.  Then, out of nowhere, Art Westin appeared in a tutu and the two began to do the 'Swan Dance'. (That was for Arizosa!!!  Thank you!!!).

            _Ron…did you?_

_            No, Harry…_

_            Meggie, did you?_

_            Nope…_

_            Then who…Sirius?_

 _No, sorry, Harry._

_            Arabella?_

_            No way._

_            Bill?_

_            Huh?_

_            Obviously not…Charlie?_

_            Negative._

_            Then…HERMIONE?????_

_            Whoopsie…_

_            Wow, 'mione, didn't know you had it in you!_

_            I'll take that as a compliment Ron.  And don't call me 'mione._

"What is the meaning of this!!!!????!!!!!!" came Fudge's voice.  The short man had worked his way down.  His face was beat red, and for some reason Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon.  Moving his attention away from Fudge's purpling face, Harry turned towards the dancing duo.  They were now working their way through The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies.  It kind of gave him an idea of what Dudley would have looked like if Aunt Petunia had succeeded in getting him to take ballet.  Unfortunately, Vernon had called it sissy stuff.  Instead, he had tried to get Dudley to take martial arts.  But, everyone had directed them to the same place; The School of Sumo Wrestling. 

            "This is an outrage, an absolute disgrace!!!!!!"

            _Potter…_

_            Professor?_

_            Stop this now!!_

They stopped dancing.  All of a sudden two boys jumped out of the stands.  They were obviously brothers, and both had black hair.  It was Buz and Chad.  All four boys immediately did cheerleading stunts with Sunny as the fly.

            _It wasn't me!!!!_

_            Oh, I'm so sure, Potter._

_            It wasn't!!!!!!!!_

_            Thought I'd join in._

_            Coming from you, Meggie, that seems like a threat._

"Can't you four act your age?!"

            _Better get them out of here, Harry._

_            Good idea._

The four 'cheerleaders' disappeared.  "And…WHERE DID THEY GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  As Fudge went through a mental breakdown, Meggie had come down, and Krum had appeared.  Aidan Lynch joined them, and the three walked down the field.

            "Harry, you are such a show off."

            "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

            "I'm not sure yet.  I'll get back to you later on it."

            "Gee, thanks, Maggie.  Hey, Viktor, nice job, and you too Mr. Lynch."

            "Aidan, please.  Where did you learn to fly like that?"

            "I was bored this summer.  You see, I spent the whole summer at Hogwarts, and it wasn't like I was going to go play games with the professors.  So, I practiced a lot."

            "You know that you could get on a professional team?"

            "He has been able to get on a professional team since first year."

            "Gee, thanks Maggie."

            "Hey, do vou guys vant to get somefing to eat?"

            "Great idea."  
  


            That night Harry and Meggie were thoroughly full.  They had spent the rest of the day with Krum and Lynch, and found that both of them liked to eat as much as they did.  After Harry had had six plates, Meggie had told him he was fat, and had had to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction.  When Harry had stated that Viktor had had six plates, and Aidan seven, he had had to run faster than Meggie had to stay alive.  

            Both retired to their separate rooms in the tent, and collapsed into bed, exhausted.

            The next day was spent much the same way.  Meggie and Harry had become very good friends already with Viktor and Aidan, and spent all their free time with them.  They found that Viktor and Aidan were both a bit of pranksters, and enjoyed the catastrophes they caused.

            Romania's team had been flying around when all of a sudden their brooms all turned into spaghetti.  The Chudley Cannon's brooms turned into giant cannons, and Puddlemore United were all of a sudden riding airplanes.  The Wasps were chased by a full hive of wasps, and Fudge turned into a large piece of fudge.

            That night at dinner the four were discussing animatedly what had happened.  "Did vou see the Vasps fly?"

            "Gee, they went awful fast."

            "And did you see the way Romania looked?"

            "Yeah, like a bunch of wet noodles!!!"  This brought around a fresh bout of laughter.  

            "I wonder who made those people do that stuff yesterday," mused Lynch suddenly.

            "I sure don't," said Harry.

            "You know who?"

            "Yes."

            "Who?"

            "Well…"

            "Who?"

            "Well…"

            "TELL!!!!!!!!!"

            "Well…"

            "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Okay…" Simultaneously Meggie and Harry said, "IT WAS HER/HIS FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Vou did it?"

            "NO, HE/SHE DID IT!!!!!!!"

            "So you both did it?"  They nodded.  "You guys must get top marks, because I haven't seen anything that ingenious in a long time."

            "Top marks?" asked Meggie.  "In what, slacking off?"

            That night Krum and Lynch joined them in their tent.  The four sat on the floor, spread out, and talking.

            "So, I was thinking…"

            "Amazing."

            "Shut up, Maggie."

            "Ladies first."  *pause*

            "HEY!!!! You just called me a girl!!" 

            "Wow, that took you no more than a minute!!! You've broken your record!!!"

            "So, anyway, I was think of turning every team into the object or objects that they represent."

            "You mean, like turning the Appleby Arrows into apples and their brooms into arrows?" asked Lynch.

            "Exactly Aidan!!!  Think, the Caerphilly Catapults, we turn their brooms into catapults, and zing!!!  They land in the crowd.  The Chudley Cannons can be shot out of cannons!   And the Tutshill Tornados!!!  Think about what we could do to them!!!!  And the…do you hear something?

            "No," said Aidan.

            "Shh…" hissed Meggie.  There it was.  In the distance was a piercing scream.

There you go!!!!  Another cliffie, just don't fall off, wouldn't want you to die or anything.  Just R/R and you'll make my day!!!!

_Oh, here is a warning ahead of time.  I'm going out of the country on the 19th and won't be back till the 27th, and then high school starts the 28th for me, so I won't be able to update for a bit after the 19th._  
  
  
 


	15. Mr. Puft

            LOOKIE CHAPTER FIFTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm entering a new character into this chapter!!!!  And, the character is not the same age as them; most definitely not fifteen.  Arizosa, I hope the chocolate ice cream made you feel better!!!  I might not update very regularly, b/c high school is a big pain right now!!!  (I hate gym, and honors geometry.  Most definitely my least favorite classes!!!!!!!).  

            The scream that echoed through the still night caused the birds that were roosting in a nearby tree to take flight, shrieking their dismay loudly.  The scream was ended suddenly, and Harry knew that the person who had once owned the voice was most likely dead.  "Let's go, Meggie."  Harry didn't even bother to use her fake name.  Meggie just nodded and pulled out her wand.  With a wave she was back to normal (A/N: for her at least…sorry, had to comment), her brownish hair was back in its usual plait, and her dress was messy once again.  "We'll be back," said Harry to Krum and Lynch.  "Just, _please_ stay here?"  Meggie and Harry disapparated before either Quidditch player could respond.

            It was havoc.  Tents were burning, and if Harry hadn't known better he would have though that the bright campsite was Hell itself.  There was more than once scream piercing the chilly air no, and the area smelled of death.  From what Harry could see there had to be over fifty Death Eaters, who most obviously had the upper hand in the scuffle.  Harry saw Snape and Arthur Weasley a little ways off.  By the look of it Snape had abandoned his wand and was using his fists.

            Harry's attention was drawn away from his professor by a small wail.  There was a little redheaded girl, who could be no more than three.  She was sitting by her parent's dead bodies, crying.  Harry stepped away from Meggie and ran to the little girl.  He bent down by the small girl and held out his arms, offering a hug silently.  She crawled into them and buried her face in his shirt.  He stood, holding her, turning to find Meggie beside him.  He shifted the girl slightly and got a better grip on her.  "We can't fight them on their terms," said Meggie suddenly.  "They're too good at it."  
            All of a sudden Harry's eyes got an evil gleam.  "They want us to fight on their terms…then we just won't fight on their terms."  Before Meggie could ask what he was going to do the Death Eaters distracted her.  They were now marshmallow men (Mr. Puft from Ghostbusters!!!!!).  All of them were holding a fellow marshmallow's sticky hand, skipping, and singing 'We're off to see the wizard…'  The screams stopped, and were replaced by bursts of laughter.

            "Thanks, Harry!" yelled Sirius.

            "You've got roughly two minutes, I can't guarantee that it will hold much longer than that!"  Two minutes later the spell had worn off, and the rest of the free Death Eaters disapparated quickly.  "How many did we get?" asked Harry.

            "About twenty!" called Bill.  "Three casualties for them, and about fifteen innocents for us."

            "Thanks, Bill.  Hey, guys, if you don't need us Meggie and I are going back to our tent.  Anyway, this one's tired."  He shifted the girl slightly.  Charlie waved them away, and he and Meggie apparated back with the girl.  Harry carried the child, and Meggie walked beside him slowly.  The toddler was curled up against Harry's shoulder, and was sucking her thumb.  "What's your name?" asked Harry.

            "Kawa."

            "Kara?  That's a pretty name," said Meggie.  "My name's Meggie, but you can call me Meg, or Megs.  He's Harry.  How old are you?"

            "Two."

            "Do you know when your birthday is?"

            "Mowwo."

            "Tomorrow," said Harry, "Wow, you're going to be three, that's big.  You want to stay with us?"  Kara nodded.  "Hey, what's that behind your ear?"  Harry reached behind her ear and pulled out a fuzzy brown teddy bear.  "Here you go, I got it for you."  She grasped the bear and smiled.

            "Me name you Snowy." (A/N:  note, the bear is brown.  It's just like a kid to name it something like that…).  Kara yawned loudly and pillowed her head on Harry.  She stuck her thumb back into her mouth and closed her eyes, holding tight to 'Snowy' with her free hand.  She was asleep before they reached the tent.

            As soon as they reached the tent, Krum and Lynch met them.  "Explain, now."  So, Harry and Meggie embarked on the long process of explaining that she wasn't Maggie, but Meggie, and about the mission and what had just happened.

            "So, we have to go back tomorrow to Hogwarts," wrapped up Harry.  His face split into a grin.  "Do you two want to come?"

            "You bet!!!!!"

            All of a sudden Kara began to whimper in her sleep.  Harry pulled the girl a little closer, and whispered into her hair.  She stopped whimpering, and her thumb left her mouth to anchor on Harry's shirt.

            "Hey, come on, let's go!!!!!!" yelled Lynch.

            "Huh?"

            "It's too early."

            "I varned vou that they vould vant to sleep in."

            "And miss the chance to scare the students silly with all four of us bursting into breakfast?!!!"

            "Mmmhmm," said Meggie from under her pillow, which she had inserted over her head.   

            "Oh," Lynch sounded severely disappointed.

            "But now that I'm up, I see no reason we shouldn't," said Harry.  He got up, leaving Kara in bed, and walked over to Meggie's bed.  He tipped it.  

            "HEY!!!!!!!!!  YOU GET YOUR BLOODY BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT INTO NEXT YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  

            "She's awake now."

            "No, really?"

            "POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "I'd say so."

            "I vould agree."

            "Yep…look at Harry run."

            "Very fast."

            "He's heading our way…RUN!!!!!"

            Soon all four were running around the tent, until Meggie collapsed panting on the floor.  Kara meanwhile had watched, and decided to add in her two cents.  "Silly."  This one word caused the four to dissolve into laughter.

            "Hey, we better go," said Lynch from the floor.

_Sorry it's so short, but I have Honors Geometry homework calling me…and Honors English, and Biology, and Health, and French…R/R!!!!!_


	16. Dangerous Dragons Don't Always Bite

            I think this is chapter sixteen, but of course I have no idea.  I have an old cheerleading routine stuck in my head and now all I can think is 5, 6, 7, 8…very annoying since it's hard enough to count in the first place.  You're probably all getting mad at me for babbling, so I'll stop as soon as you want me to stop, which is right now b/c you want me to go on w/ the story and all that, see I know when to stop, and if you want me to stop right now I'll stop, just say the words and I'll shut up…you want me to shut up?  See, I'll shut up, you want me to shut up and I will shut up, right now, see?  I'm shutting up…(get's hit across the head w/ a shoe)  Ouch…that hurt…

            Kara was clutching 'Snowy' closely, and holding tight onto Harry's hand with her own.  "So, here's the plan," started Lynch.  "We want to make as big a disturbance as possible, and…"

            "Why are you two coming with us again?" asked Meggie.  

            "Because, ve have nofing better to do."

            "That, and Dumbledore wanted to see us for some reason," added Lynch.  "So, we want to create a big disturbance, and to do that we have to…"

            "I've got an idea," said Meggie, "why don't you create the disturbance, and we get out of trouble."

            "Good idea," said Harry.

            "I like it," said Lynch, missing the point.  Krum sighed.

            "They are going to get vou in trouble."

            "They said out of trouble."  
            "They meant them."

            "Oh…HEY!!!!!!!!!"

            "I say we run…"

            "Meggie, I agree…"  Harry scooped up Kara and they both disapparated, appearing in Hogsmede.  When Aidan appeared right behind them they both took off for the castle.  "Meggie, slow down!!!!"

            "No way, you're too slow, and I'm out to save myself!!!"

            "You try carrying Kara!!"

            "No way!!!  Just shut up and run for your life!!!!!"  
            "What about the other Order members?  Where are they?"

            "They came back last night…watch out, Lynch has his wand out!!!!!"  

            Meanwhile, Krum was jogging behind, laughing hysterically at the picture he saw.  Lynch was close to raving mad at the insult, and was throwing curses left and right.  The Entrance Hall doors flew open as Meggie, Harry, and Kara came dashing through, Lynch not even ten feet behind them.  The three burst into the Great Hall ignoring the stares and dove straight for the Head Table.

            "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  STAND UP AND FIGHT ME LIKE GROWN ADULTS!!!!!!!"

            "WE'RE NOT ADULTS!!!!!" yelled Harry over his shoulder as Kara giggled insanely.

            "I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  GET YOUR BUTT'S BACK HERE SO I CAN BURN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Krum had caught up.  "Now, Aidan…"  
            "SHUT UP VIKTOR AND LET ME HANDLE THEM!!!!!!!!!"

            "I SUGGEST YOU HANDLE WITH CARE!!!!" yelled Meggie from where she was hiding behind Dumbledore.

            "AFTER TRYING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE!!!!!!????"  
            "IT WAS A JOKE!!!!" yelled Harry, hiding behind Remus.

            "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!!!!"

            "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DUMB TO GET IT!!!!!"

            "YOU'RE GOING DOWN POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "WELL, AIDAN, YOU DID MAKE A DISTURBANCE!!!!!"

            "SHUT UP MEGGIE!!!!!!!"

            "LADIES FIRST!!!!!"  

            **pause….long pause…**  "HEY THAT WAS NOT VERY FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW SO I CAN TOAST YOU!!!!!!!!  WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!!!!!????"  Lynch's voice was now high-pitched and squeaky, like he had sucked in helium.  

            Kara butted in.  "Silly."  Once again this broke up the fighting.  Each person involved was laughing.

            "You're right Kara, that was silly," said Harry.  Then his face lit up, "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

            Her face broke out in a smile and she scrambled out of Harry's lap.  Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  "Me three!" she yelled happily.  (A/N:  Think of what the Great Hall is doing by now.)  "Me three, me three, me three!!!!!"  She grabbed Harry's other hand and made him dance with her to the tune of her chant.  Then she began dragging him across the Hall floor.  

            As they were going by the Slytherin table, she suddenly stopped.  Harry looked and noticed Draco was sitting alone at the end of it, and nobody was within a twenty feet radius.  "Sit here," said Kara.  She dragged Harry over and sat down herself, and Harry sat down cautiously across from Draco.  "Hi!  Me Kara.  Me three today.  What you name?"

            To Harry's surprise Draco smiled slightly at Kara.  Not his usual smirk, but a real smile.  "My name's Draco.  I'm fifteen.  It's nice to meet you Kara."  He took the little girls hand and shook it quite seriously.  

            "Why you sad?"  Kara asked matter-of-factly.  Meanwhile the rest of the Hall had pretty much forgotten the incident since the two Quidditch players were looking around the Hall trying to decide where to sit.  Meggie had come to the Slytherin table and was standing behind Harry.  Draco was looking at Kara and was acting as if there was no one else there.  

            "I lost my parents last night," said Draco quietly, "Voldemort killed them…for disobedience…because, I didn't want to be a Death Eater…"

            All of a sudden Kara's face fell.  "My parents go bye-bye last night…Me miss them…"  She began to cry suddenly, and turned to Harry for help.  He picked her up, and let her bury her face in his robes.  Draco seemed to suddenly notice Harry and Meggie's presence.  

            "Mal…Draco," said Harry, "I'm so sorry…"

            "Yeah," said Draco, "Me too.  They wouldn't be dead except for me…all the Slytherins hate me now…and…."  He looked at Harry, confused.  "I wasn't like them…I'm not like him…"

            All of a sudden Harry did something that if anybody had told him he'd do, he would have sworn they were joking.  Harry slowly reached his hand across the table, and took Draco's shaking one.  "You want to sit with us?"

I have to leave it here!!!!!!!  I gotta go!!!  Talons, I'm gonna need your help on the next chapter!!!!!!  I don't care what you guys say about Draco!!!!!!  I'm not listening….

I love you guys!!!!

Anneliese a.k.a. Stripe  


	17. Of Betraying and Rasberries

Chapter….is it Seventeen?   

We'll just say it is.  Well….I don't have much to say…nope, don't have much to say at all…

Unless you want me to ramble, which of course would be really stupid, by the way, you all should go to www.stupid.com, it's this really stupid website, with stupid games, a stupidity test, and, a glow in the dark toilet seat…though I don't know how many of you need that…

In this chapter you will learn more about Meggie's past…

So, in the last chapter….I forget what was in the last chapter, school has completely zapped my brain.

Still can't remember

Not coming to me….

Just give my brain a minute or two to warm up….

I think it's coming….

Oh, I remember what it was about now…ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!

            Draco's eyes lifted off the black burn in the wood table that he had been staring at.  His eyes rose to meet the green ones that felt like they were boring holes into his head.  After what seemed forever, he broke Harry's searching gaze and lifted his eyes a bit further to meet a pair of blue ones.  His silver eyes then glided down to land on a small red head.  The young child's sobbing had stopped and she had subsided to a few well-placed sniffles.  He didn't notice the eyes all over the Hall that were watching as he took a deep breath, bringing his gaze once again to Harry, and nodded.

            The silence of the Hall was broken with a loud hiss of, "Traitor."  Pansy Parkinson was glaring at him.  "You traitorous bit of filth!"  Her voice was steadily rising.  "First you betray you parents, then you betrayed His Lordship, and now, now you're betraying us…You are scum…dirt that is stuck to our shoes…you are lower than a Mudblood, lower than a house-elf, and…"

            "He is no lower than you," hissed Harry with more venom than anyone had ever heard.  "For that matter, Parkinson, you are lower than him, because you crawl in the scum itself, face-down, serving even greater scum…Voldemort."  There were a few gasps and whispers that echoed throughout the Hall.  "I suggest you tread lightly, Parkinson, unless you want to end up face first in what you fear most."

            "Look whose talking now…Perfect Potty Potter, you'd make a better loo than a person."

            "That was pretty uncreative of you, if you ask me," said Meggie.  "For a Slytherin, you are such a pansy, Pansy."

            "Well, well, if it isn't the daughter of Death Eaters talking.  You know, my father said he was talking to your brother…"

            Meggie paled visibly and her hands clenched.  "What do you know about my brother?!"

            "Other than he's eighteen, the second top Death Eater, quite good-looking…and, oh, yes, he's searching for you."

            "Did he tell you why?"

            "No."

            "Then I suggest you stay out of my family affairs, Parkinson," spat Meggie.

            "Why?" asked Pansy smugly.

            "You'll find out the hard way how useful it is to have a fully trained Death Eater as an older brother.  I know curses that would make you father squirm."

            "I'm quite sure," said Pansy sarcastically.

            "Care to try me?" hissed Meggie, reaching for her wand.  Harry quickly grabbed her wrist.

            "Don't make this mistake, Meg."  She looked up at Harry and the tension left her body.

            "I believe we've gotten away from the original, and intended, subject," said Draco.  "Pansy, the Slytherin House is all about betraying, and so is Voldemort.  I'm just following through with what was started."  Kara, who wanted to help, blew a big, wet, raspberry at Pansy.  The three teenagers, and Kara, turned to face the Great Hall.

            Harry conjured a chair and climbed up on top of it.  "Attention Hogwarts staff and students!  Draco Malfoy is to no longer be considered a Slytherin!  In fact, he will be officially considered a Gryffindor!  If any of you have a problem with this I suggest that you speak now or forever hold you peace!  Any questions?!"

            "Harry, I gotta pee!!!!!!"

            "Kara!  Have Meggie take you!  I can't go into the girl's bathroom!"  AS the two girls left the Hall Harry tried again.  "Now, are there any questions?"

            "Yeah!" called out Ron, "Why are you in your boxer shorts, and where did you get them?  I'd like a pair!"

_I know its short!!!!!  I have PSSA testing all week!  I have to write a different type of essay every day and its really stupid!  I've gotta go!  R/R…PLEASE!!!!!!!???????_


	18. A Dragon's Dream

Hey guys!!!!!!  I'm back!!!  (ducks, ready to be hit by rotten tomatoes, and  then realizes that the computer cannot throw)  Sorry I took so long, high school's been a pain lately.  It's Friday again, and that is amazing, this was the longest week I have ever had at school.  (Let's just say it sucked and leave it at that).

Okay, whatever chapter (18…I think…)

            _"YOU WILL DO IT DRACO!  IF YOU ARE A MALFOY, THEN YOU WILL DO IT!!  YOU WILL NOT DISGRACE THE FAMILY!!!!!"  A tall Lucius Malfoy loomed over the seemingly small boy in the corner.  In fact, the boy could be no more than four, and even then he seemed small for his age.  The boy had silvery blond hair and grey eyes, just as his father did, but his father's eyes were filled with rage and fury, and the boy's were filled with anguish and horror._

_            "B…but…father…I don't want…"_

_            "YOU DON'T WANT!!!!????  YOU DON'T WANT!!!!!!!!!!!???????"  All of a sudden Lucius' face drained of it's red.  His lips twitched a bit as if itching to smile, and his eyes hardened.  "Of course Draco, my dear boy, we all have to do things that we don't want to do, and you wouldn't want to disappoint me…would you?"  The boy was disarmed by his father's kind tone._

_            "Of course not, father," answered Draco hurriedly, wanting to please his father more than anything._

_            "Then come here Draco," said Lucius.  The boy stepped forward out of the shadows of the corner.  He hesitantly came towards his father.  Immediately Lucius slapped the skinny boy, once on each cheek.  "The first one was for not coming to me immediately, the second was for even thinking of disobeying me!  You will do what I told you to do."_

_            Draco's eyes were watering from the pain radiating from his cheeks.  He did not mind though, because if his father had punished him he had obviously deserved it.  Draco absolutely adored his father in this way; it was just too bad his father didn't notice.  "Of…of course father…" This earned him another slap.  Draco did not need his father to tell him what he had done wrong.  He would just answer more promptly next time.  _

_            "That's a good boy," said Lucius maliciously.  "Now, go, and I want it dead by tomorrow."_

_            The next day the four-year-old boy presented his best friend, a lively Cocker Spaniel, to his father, dead.  Afterwards the boy ran to his room and cried his eyes out, knowing that he had not failed his father, but he had betrayed his best friend._

_            An eleven-year-old Draco Malfoy stood quietly in the corner, waiting for his father to finish business with the minister.  He was still very skinny, and quite small for his age, but he could easily put a charm over himself to hide the fact from everyone else.  He was leaving for school today, Hogwarts, and his father had called him into his study.  Draco had been told to wait in the corner, and after long years of subservience, he obeyed.  Thinking about it, Draco realized that he was broken, broken by his father, and that he had realized too late, and he would never be that little smiling boy in pictures ever again.  Then again, his mother was broken also, or maybe she had always been that way.  Draco often wondered if she even had cared what had happened to him, and never thought she had, until Draco had found her on her knees when he was six, pleading for him.  With a small sigh, Draco realized that he wouldn't even be able to do that anymore, that he no longer had the will to fight his father.  So, when his father snapped at him from his desk to come there, he immediately stepped forward, head bowed, hoping that his father would not notice the tears in his eyes._

_            A twelve-year-old Draco Malfoy stood before his father, back straight, flinging insults into his face.  He had learned something that year, something that Potter had surprisingly taught him.  He realized, for the first time in his life, that there was hope, and not to give up.  Harry had lived in conditions similar, if not at times worse than his, and still had come out with hope.  Draco had wanted to be able to do that, and now he was doing it.  His mother was standing back, her face passive, as if she cared not a jot about what was going on.  Then, something happened to Draco that had never happened before.  He felt a severe pain, and then there was black._

_            A fifteen-year-old Draco Malfoy stood between his parents, who were masked and robed, as was he.  He watched as other students his age from his house were called forward, and as the ceremony was performed.  There was something revolting about it, something that did not seem right.  In fact, he knew it wasn't right, and that he didn't want to be a part of it.  For the first time, he wanted to make a decision on his own, a decision that didn't encompass others opinions, and he knew what he had to do.  Draco was called forward, and he went, but not without a smile.  He knew for a fact that he would die, but that didn't matter.  He saw Professor Snape in the crowd, and he was looking at him, mask off, disappointed.  Did Snape know what he was going to do?  Or was Snape a spy?  These questions seemed worthless now though, because nothing was going to change his mind.  "Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear allegiance to the Dark Lord, forever, until death do you meet?"_

_            "No," said Draco loud, rising from the ground and facing the Death Eater.  "No, I will not swear allegiance to something like him.  I will not be broken in by him also."  _

_            The Death Eater was slightly surprised, but pulled out his wand.  "DRACO, RUN!!"  He vaguely registered his father's voice, and out of years of obedience ran as he was commanded.  It wasn't until he was past the screams of his dying parents that he realized what had happened._

_            Draco realized that his parents had loved him; even his father.  "I'm sorry, dad," he whispered, "I failed you."_

            Draco sat straight up in bed looking at the unfamiliar red hangings around the bed.  Suddenly he remembered where he was.  Harry had offered his bed; Potter himself was sleeping on the floor.  Just until another bed was brought in, and then he'd get his own.  In fact, he had filed for a house change the night before, and it had been approved by his Head of House, McGonagall, and the Headmaster.  

            Draco pulled back the curtains and sighed as he realized it was long past breakfast, and most likely lunch.  Well, at least it was Saturday.  Suddenly Draco heard a loud noise, and Harry came flying into the dormitory.

            "Draco…I had this weird feeling when I was in Hogsmede, and I _had_ to get you this, I got it improved by Dumbledore and everything.  Harry held out a box that had holes in it, and I long green ribbon.

            Slowly Draco untied the ribbon and opened the lid.  Inside was a tiny Cocker Spaniel puppy. 

Sorry it's so short, but I've got to go babysit!

R/R please!


	19. Past Problems

Chapter Nineteen

I know, I know, it's been a long time.  Just don't murder me.  Life is not easy by any means, and time doesn't come out of thin air…except in school today, because the clocks were all messed up, and one said 5:50 when it was around ten…but that's different.

          Draco had no idea what to say when all of a sudden Harry sighed.  "Draco, I'm really sorry, but I have to go…It, I, umm, I think I'm needed you see and…wait a second."  Draco watched as Harry seemed to space out for a second.  "Never mind, you need to come with."  

          Draco picked up the puppy.  "Where are we going?" he asked around the little pink tongue that was excitedly cleaning off his face.  

          "You'll see," said Harry smiling.  They met Meggie and Kara in the corridor, and all continued on together.  Kara was 'patting' the puppy the whole way, and she and Draco named it Amber.  

          "Why are we stopping at Dumbledore's office?" 

          "You'll see Draco.  You-Know-Who's-Knickers."  The gargoyle moved and they all stepped on the staircase.  

          "You Know Who's Knickers?" asked Draco.

          "Yeah, the Headmaster and I were talking," said Meggie, "and we thought it would be rather funny if Voldemort's knickers were something rather sissy, like big red lips, or hearts, or Sponge Bob Square Pants."

          "Sponges?!" asked Draco and Harry at the same time.

          "It's a cartoon in America.  Sponge Bob Square Pants.  Excellent."

          "What's a cartoon?"

          "We'll explain that later Draco," said Harry as they entered Dumbledore's office.  

          "Now that the stragglers have finally arrived," said Snape, "can we _please_ begin?"

          "Of course, Severus."  Draco followed Meggie and Harry's example and took a seat between Harry and Ron.  "Welcome to another meeting of the Dragon Hear…"  Right then Fawkes burst into flame.

          "Don't you mean Meeting of the Crispy Phoenix?" asked Ron.

          "No," said Meggie.  "This isn't KFC."

          "What's that?"

          "Muggle restaurant.  It stands for Kentucky Fried Chicken."

          "Oh."

          "Ahem."

          "Sorry."

          "Sorry."

          "Huh…oh, sorry."

          "Now that we can start.  Welcome to another meeting of Meeting of the Crispy Phoenix, also known as the Dragon Heart Underground.  First order of business is that Mr. Malfoy, you are now official selected part of the group.  You will not discuss information any further than this room, or with anyone you do not see in this room."  Draco just stared.

          "Say something!" hissed Meggie.

          "Umm…yes sir?"

          "Good, you accept.  Next piece of business is what to do with Kara.  Any ideas?"

          "Albus, Sirius and I discussed it," said Arabella "and we have three requests to make if the people involved don't mind.  Harry, we'd like to adopt you, Kara, and Draco when we're married."

          Harry's face lit up, and Draco's mouth dropped open.  "Y…you mean it…you'd, you'd adopt me?"

          "Of course!" said Sirius.  "You're both at ripe prank playing age…but you didn't hear that."

          "That's settled then," said Dumbledore.  "Now, we have a guest here that has come to speak."  A tall man dressed in greens and browns came to the front.  His long hair was tied back by a strip of leather, and he had a bow and sword.  The man's ears were strangely different in appearance.

          "My name you do not need to know as of yet."  The man spoke quietly, but it caught the attention of the room.  "I am here for a reason.  It has been brought to the Elves attention that there are five among this school that need training.  They have the potential to be future Elves, but they need training.  We have watched them since they came to this school, and were not going to train them until after they graduated.  Yet, now it appears that they may need the skills that being an Elf can provide in light of certain circumstances.  I have come to collect them, and they are to come with me, if possible, tomorrow evening."

          "Who are these students you speak of?" asked Arthur Weasley.  

          "They are nearby.  I have given each a new Elvish name that they will use while they are gone.  They may be gone for a long time, and you must be prepared for the fact that they are going to change.  They are Emrys, (I know it's been used, but I'm lazy!) Ethan, Eric, Erin, and Elizbet.  Otherwise known as to the humans as Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and one currently known as Meggie."

          "How did he know I've changed my name?" muttered Meggie to herself.

          _We know lots of things._ She jumped at the voice in her head.  _You were an especially hard one to watch though, constantly changing…and you still are living with half your face in shadow._  Meggie just watched as his eyes met with hers briefly.

          _Why are you so familiar?_ thought Meggie to herself.

          _The past will come back to haunt you sometimes.  In this case it just wants you to pay attention._

_          You saved me…when…_

_          Possibly._

"They will have to bring whatever they need with them, for we won't be coming back."

          _Off that 5 story building…when…Matt pushed me…_

_           There are lots of 5 story buildings._

"They won't need their books, we have copies at the city."

          _You slowed my fall…_

          _Lot's of people fall, and they always say it seems in slow motion._

"We'll be walking."

          _Matt saw you, and he yelled that you were supposed to be dead…_

_          I've had lots of near death experiences._

"They won't need their robes."

          _Said that he'd killed you himself…_

_          Lot's of people have tried._

"And they should bring they're animals."

          _But…_

          I said possibly, and I'm leaving it at that.  Remember, you have your secrets, and I have mine.

          Dumbledore rose again.  "I guess that will conclude this meeting of the Underground.  Now, I suggest you five better start thinking over what to bring."

          "Harry, your name is sooo funny!"

          "Hey, that's Emrys to you, _Eric._"

          "I kinda like mine, Ethan."

          "Erin, very Irish, how bout you Meggie, Meggie…"

          "Huh, oh, I like it, and…Draco, umm…Ethan….umm….Amber kinda…" she pointed at his wet shirt.

          "EWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          "That's really gross…"

          "Bad puppy! BAD!"  Amber just licked Draco on the nose and wagged her tail excitedly.

          Hey guys, R/R.  And I'd like to mention a new addition to the family!  My baby brother was born on January 10th!!!!  Aidan Murphy!!!  That's my third sibling in the…almost fifteen years I've been alive!


	20. Day One in the Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer:  I didn't steal the Harry Potter characters…or the gumballs when I was three…or my brother's candy bar…or my sister's hair scrunchies…I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU INNOCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Hey….what's with the flashing lights….NO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!  I DID NOTHING THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE…..Except for Meggie…

A/N:  I am back from the dead.  If I ever was dead.  If I was, I'm back, if I wasn't, let's just pretend that I never left.  Okay? Okay, that's good.  So this is the part where I give you the chapter and you don't roast me on a stick over a very very hot fire…right?  Hey guys…put…put the stick down….down…

Dedication:  To Lady Lily3!!  The one who actually motivated me to post this chapter.  And, Lady Lily3, I was going to do that with the hawk in Saving Grace, but then I got a better idea.  At least, a more evil idea spurred on by the plot bunnies in my head.

Chapter Whatever-this-number-is-supposed-to-be

            "So," said Harry as he walked through the Forbidden Forest right behind the elf, who was in front of everyone else.  It had been about five minutes or so, and no one had said anything.  Yet.  Except for Ron, who had tripped over a tree root and landed face first in something that everyone was rather afraid to ask what it was.  "What are we supposed to call you?  I mean I know you said I didn't need to, or we didn't need to know or anything, but, it's kind of, well, awkward, and…"

            But his bumbling and failing attempt at a conversation had been cut off with definite cries of, "First my shirt, and now my shoe!!  _Amber!_"  And Draco was looking down on the happily barking puppy, who most obviously thought that if her master was excitedly jumping up and down on one foot, that whatever she was doing must have been the right thing to do.

            "That's kind of gross, Dra…Ethan.  Hey that's neat!  I think I'll call you Drethan!"  Draco's response was to roll his eyes at Meggie, and shake his head as if to say 'Americanism.  It must be getting to her.' And then go back to holding the hyperactive Amber's tongue away from his nose to prevent drowning now that he was carrying her.

            They were shot a look by the Elf that caused Meggie to stick her tongue out as soon as he turned back around.  "And please kindly stick your tongue back into its proper place."  He had never even looked back at them to see her tongue out.  Ignoring the icy glare on his back, he continued the conversation that he had been holding with Harry.  "Yes.  Well.  I guess I can't continue without giving you something to call me."

            "How about a cell phone?" asked Meggie caustically.

            _Why are you upset with me?_  The Elf's voice infiltrated her head.

            _Why do you think?_ She shot it forcefully from her mind. 

            _So I slowed your fall.  Are you happy I admitted to it now?_

            _No._  Her mind voice was full of vehemence, though outwardly, she was just studying a passing bird. 

            _Why not?_

_            You should have let me die.  _Years of regret swept through her thoughts this time. 

            The look the Elf turned and gave her was sharp.  "No."  Everyone else thought he was talking of cell phones, but Meggie recognized the double meaning, and her gaze was as steady as his. 

            "Too bad.  There are other ways."  Again everyone else thought that she meant of calling someone, but her meaning was picked up by the Elf. 

            _I'm watching you._

_            You do that.  Just watch.  Don't interfere._

            He looked away then and turned forward.  "As I was saying.  You may call me Eoin."  And with that Eoin took off twice as fast. 

            "Nice going," said Draco smiling.

            "Yes, well, I'd watch out or your pants may be next on Amber's list."  Draco stopped smiling and the group continued on in silence.

            "So, when are we stopping for dinner?" asked Ron.

            "We're not," was Eoin's response, as he once again quickened the pace. 

            "Here Reric," said Meggie, who had successfully renamed everyone in the group except Eoin.  "Catch."  She tossed him a bag which he caught and opened as they continued walking.  "It's Muggle candy."

            Hermione opened her mouth to warn Ron, but it was too late.  "Ish suck to my teef."

            "Oh, yes, gummy worms from third grade need to be eaten in little bites."

            By the time they stopped for the night, Ron had managed to get the gummy worm off of his teeth.  Or, at least most of it.  "I could go for a nice piece of chicken," he muttered under his breath. 

            "Elves don't eat chicken," said Eoin.  "We eat what we can gather from the earth, Eric.  We try to live in harmony with the animals.  Unicorns even come to our society because they trust us enough not to harm them.  And we do not carry food with us.  We find our own when we are hungry."

            "No…no chicken?"  asked Ron.

            "No stupid," said Hermione, thoroughly tired and frustrated after the day's walk.  "He just said that."

            "Then, what are we eating tonight?" asked Harry.

            "That's your first lesson, Emrys.  You eat what you find."

            "What if you don't find anything?" asked Draco.

            "Then, Ethan, you don't eat," said Eoin matter-of-factly.

            Amber's response was to mark Draco once again as her territory.  "This is turning out to be a rotten day."

            An hour later, Hermione and Meggie were discovered to be the only two that knew which plants were edible, and which weren't. 

            "DON'T EAT THAT DRACO!!!"  Draco immediately dropped the berries that he'd been about to pop into his mouth.  "That's Poison Nightshade!" said Hermione.  "It will kill you!  And if it doesn't, you'll be as sick as a dog.  No offense Amber." 

            "But why aren't those mushrooms edible Meggie?  I mean Elizabeth." 

            "Why don't you try them and find out, _Emrys_."

            "Nevermind, I'll take your word for it."

            "So, where are we sleeping tonight?" asked Ron, after he'd finally figured out that Raspberries were safe, and bark was not.  "I mean, I don't see a tent or anything."

            "We sleep up there," said Eoin, beginning to climb one of the trees. 

            "Up there?" asked Draco.  "What if you can't climb trees?"

            "Consider it as lesson number two, Ethan."

            "Maybe I should just stay on the ground with Amber."

            "Trust me, you are an elf," said Eoin.  "And elves were born to climb trees."

            "Maybe you made a mistake," said Draco.

            "Yes, maybe he's a Dwarf," said Meggie.  "They live underground."

            "Shut up."  And with that, Draco took to climbing trees.

            "AHHH!!!!" Splat.  "Ow.  Falling out of trees is a very very bad way to wake up in the morning, muttered Ron sleepily.  When Meggie laughed and jumped down gracefully beside him from her perch he just glared. 

            Draco meanwhile didn't seem to like that idea.  "Just how do you get down without jumping?"

            "Fall," said Harry, as he took his turn jumping out of the tree, only to land on Ron who had just gotten out of the ground.  "And hope Ron's there to break your landing."

            "That's Eric to you," snapped Ron, trying to get up and dislodge Harry, but that was when Draco decided to jump down, and landed on top of both of them, only to be greeted by a flying pink tongue.  "Geoff me!" came the muffled voice from the bottom.  Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped down to land just as gracefully by Meggie.

            "I have a lot of work to do," muttered Eoin looking at the pile on the ground.

            "You can say that again," replied Hermione smiling.

            "All right boys," said Meggie.  "You can stop frolicking around now."  The three finally untangled all of their limbs and pulled themselves upright, only to all fall down again when Draco tripped.

            "This is going to be a very long day," sighed Eoin to himself.

A/N:  I know that its short. But, unless I get reviews, I can't get out the next chapter, because…I don't know why, but I'll come up with some sort of reason.  Don't worry.  So click the button on the left bottom of your screen and we'll all be friends.  Honest.  And…I'd appreciate it if you put the sticks down…now…


	21. Sticks and Soakings

Disclaimer:  Ring around the rosey a pocket full of posies…oh yes, I HAVE EVIL PLANS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!  But not yet, because J.K. still owns it all.

A/N:  Hi ya!  I'm back again!!!!  I want to thank all of your reviews for once again being a leading motivation in sitting by butt down, and enjoying myself as I type this.  So, umm, here's the deal….it is day two in the Forbidden Forest, and its time for the boys to shape up.  So, if you are all ready to put your weapons down…I'll continue.

Chapter 21

            "Why are we stopping now?" asked Ron.  They were balanced on a log that was over a slow moving stream, but he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could stay on.  Eoin's only response was to pull out two long staffs that were probably a foot taller than him and smooth wood.  He tossed one to Meggie, and one to Draco. 

            "Everyone else off please.  On the count of three you two will fight…"

            "With a stick?" cut off Draco.  "How are you supposed to fight with a stick?  And on a bigger stick? So, we're supposed to stand on a stick and fight with a smaller stick.  This makes a lot of sense!" 

            "It is to learn balance, and confidence," said Eoin.  "If you can defeat an opponent on a log with just the resources of nature around you, then you will most likely stop falling out of trees," said Eoin as Draco flushed pink.  "And there will be no using of magic.  Wandless or otherwise," Eoin had looked directly at Harry, who studied his feet.  He had transfigured a couple of rocks into some eggs this morning, and a leaf into toast.  "Three, two, one…"  Splash!

            "Whoops…sorry Draco."  The wet blonde climbed out of the water and back onto the log.

            "Again," said Draco.

            Eoin shrugged.  "Three, two, one."  Draco shoved his stick against Meggie's and tried to push her off, but her foot swept up behind his legs, she landed in a crouch and he landed in the water. 

            As Draco again reached for dry land, Meggie began looking at the staff as if it was about to grow teeth and bite her.  "I…I didn't know I could do that…Here…someone else take it."

            Eoin took the stick, a smirk beginning to appear on his face.  "It appears that you've found your talent.  A natural fighting ability.  You'll all find that you have different talents that will appear throughout your training.  Now, it wouldn't be very fair to continue pairing you all against Elizabeth here, so Emrys, you and Eric next please."

            Ron came charging from his side of the log with his staff out like a lance, and Harry waited until Ron was almost upon him to level his stick at Ron's waist.  As he tried to dodge Ron's staff he lost his balance and went toppling towards the water at the same time Ron tripped over Harry's and went tumbling down at the same time.  As both came up laughing at the other's plight, Eoin sighed to himself.  "We have a long way to go.  Erin, you and Ethan next." 

            Draco stood on the log, dripping from his two former dips in the ice-cold water.  He stood facing Hermione who was shifting the staff back and forth, not quite sure yet how to wield it.  Draco, this being his third time barely waited for the word to go before he advanced.  Yet, the puddle below him had been growing, and slippery tennis shoes gave way, and he found himself straddling the log, and then slipping around upside down, and falling in headfirst.  "Are you quite all right Dra…Ethan?" asked Hermione, hanging over the edge trying to see where he had landed.  The response was two hands pulling her off the log and into the water next to him, causing him to start to laugh at the look of surprise on Hermione's face.

            "I guess we'll have to start over," sighed Eoin.  "Everyone back on please."  Everyone climbed back on, each creating their own puddle except for Meggie.  "Now, concentrate.  Close your eyes.  Now, you are one with the earth.  Lift your arms…"

            "AHH AMBER NO!!!!"  As the puppy attacked Draco from underneath his legs, he once again fell into the water, causing Ron to begin laughing again, and Harry to shove him in, but in the process, Ron grabbed his shirt and they all ended up in the water. 

            "How can he bloody expect us to fight with a stick!" hissed Ron to Harry as they went off looking for food.  "I mean, it's a stick for goodness sakes!"

            "So is your wand," said Hermione, overhearing their conversation.  "And I don't see you complaining about it being a stick."

            "Except when he broke it," said Harry.  "I believe he thought he was doomed then.  Even before he got that Howler." 

            "Just shut up both of you," said Ron.  "Hey what's this?  Do you think its edible?"

            "No Ron, I think you'll be quite itchy later though," said Hermione.  "It's Poison Ivy."

            "What's that you've got there?" asked Draco coming up from behind.  "Is it edible?  Here let me see it." And before anyone could protest, Draco had taken the plant from Ron's hand. 

            That night two boys spent quite a bit of time up, until they finally admitted their plight to Eoin who laughed at them before tossing them a bottle of some sort of salve for the worst patches, in which they could finally retire into sleep on their separate tree branches. 

            "Again," said Eoin as Draco successfully stayed on the log and Harry went tumbling down.  It had taken ten minutes for that to happen though, and both boys had worked up a sweat.  This time the boys were even more evenly matched then before, and the stalemate was evident.  They still had to abide by the rule of no magic though, but they were learning to use their resources.  Draco had Harry pinned against the log, his back against it and the staffs pressed against each others.  Suddenly a large grin spread across Harry's face and he blew raspberries all over Draco's face.  Draco jumped up screaming something about unsanitary and Harry pushed him over the edge.

            Ron and Hermione were doing just as well, though Hermione had beat Ron four out of five times today, and the fifth time was supposedly because a bee was flying around her and she jumped into the water herself.  Other than that, they were doing fine.

            Meggie had been training with Eoin, and had lost every time to him.  But none of them had seen anyone fight as well as those two did on the log, and nobody had ever seen Eoin break out into a sweat before Meggie began fighting him.  It almost seemed to Draco when he watched them that there was something personal in the fight, almost as if there was some sort of battle for dominance, and that the day that Meggie would win would be the day she'd stop listening to Eoin.  He could almost see the places switched, and Harry fighting Voldemort, and he imagined it would be something like this, though not on a log, and not with staffs. 

            It was a week later when Eoin finally announced that they were moving on.  After a day's walk they ended up in a clearing, and there they found five targets waiting, along with five bows, and five quivers of arrows.  And no proof of where they had come from.  "You'll learn to use them starting tomorrow," said Eoin. 

            "But aren't they rather sharp?" asked Ron warily. 

            "No Eric," said Meggie, "Why would they be sharp?" 

            Amber had figured out now where and where not to go to the bathroom, and when and when not to get in the way.  She usually followed right behind Draco, but when he was busy, she'd sit at Eoin's feet, and wait for him to come back.  That night, Draco brought her up the tree with him for the first time, and she slept in his lap through the night.

            "Rule number one, do not point the arrows at anything but the target, and especially not at anyone.  Rule number two, there is no rule number two.  On one, raise the bow, on two draw the bow, and on three, fire.  Understand?  Then nock your arrows."  He watched the five pick their bows and nock the arrows.  When they had all figured it out, and Ron had realized that his was backwards, they stepped to the ten yard mark.  "One.  Two.  Three."  One arrow grounded two feet away from Harry's feet, Draco's flew over his target, Ron's dropped to the ground, and Meggie's went to the right of her target.  Hermione's had hit the center mark.  Amber excitedly went to retrieve Draco's arrow, and came running back holding it between her teeth. 

            "Umm…Hermione, I mean, Erin," said Ron looking up from the arrow at his feet over at Hermione, "How did you do that?"

            "Lucky I guess?" said Hermione questioningly. 

            "Hermione back up to the next mark.  And again.  One.  Two.  Three."  Again Hermione was the only one who hit it.  "Retrieve your arrows, and then again."

            "I didn't think my arm could ever hurt so much," muttered Meggie miserably. 

            "I didn't think I'd ever get my arrow to go anywhere," said Ron.  "At least I finally hit a target, even if it was Harry's."

            Finding food was becoming routine now, and the boys no longer had to ask the girls for help.  When they got back they found Hermione was all ready done, and she sat there polishing her bow carefully with a piece of cloth.  "Jeez Erin," said Harry, "You'd think you're in love with that thing."

            "You're just jealous Emrys, because Eric hit your target before you did."  As Harry flushed the others laughed, and suddenly they found themselves the focus of Harry's magical wrath as they were drenched in buckets of water that were dancing around their heads.  He stopped quickly though at the sight of Eoin's glare.

 A/N:  So guys, it wouldn't be too much bother for you to review, would it?  C'mon, you just have to click the little button on the left down there.  See?


End file.
